Shadow of the Sun
by Zell373
Summary: What happens when Zell returns after three years, a change man? There's something different, something hidden, what happened those three long years? Will Zell be able to make the ultimate sacrifice for those he loves, or will his past catch up with him?
1. Three Years in the Making

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any char. of FFVIII, and this goes for every other chapter in the story... Please read, review and enjoy! **_

_**Shadow of the Sun**_

**Ch. 1: **_** Three Years... **_

A breathtaking soft pale sphere hangs so high up in the heavens overlooking the land so far below. In the shadow of the night, two figures take refuge behind a large boulder bullets blazing past them.

"This is it, all we need to do is break past this barricade and then we are home free. Are you ready?" A low toned male voice yells over the intense gunfire.

A smile creeps over a young woman's features as she gazes wistfully into beautiful azure eyes. "With you by my side, I'm ready for anything." Came the response of a delicate female voice.

"I love you…" Both spoke in unison, echoing what their hearts are screaming, before leaning in for a deep passionate kiss.

They couldn't tell if their hearts were racing from the kiss, or the series of events taking place. Only seconds after they parted, each flew out behind their cover and rushed the onslaught of bullets.

"AAAAHHHHH" A heart stopping scream rips throughout the noise of gunfire. A single shot pierces the young male's chest, tearing through muscle, bone, and tendons, going straight through. Blood begins to spill out profusely, as the bullet exits the wound. His legs give out under the horrific pain, and his eyes burst wide open. The breath has been savagely stolen from his lungs as he falls to the ground, unable to move, paralyzed by the pain. He reaches up for his chest to put pressure on the wound, but it wasn't nearly enough, the blood gushes through his fingers, spilling onto his hand.

Upon hearing the ear piercing scream his female teammate stops amidst all the gunfire. The bullets blazing past seem to be devoid of all sound, the only thing she can hear is her beloved crying out in pain. She starts to make her way back to his location.

"What in Hyne are you doing! GOOOO!" The injured man barely yelled, furious that his partner would even think of turning around when she has already gotten so far, behind enemy lines.

Suddenly she stops, and for just a second time itself seemed to stand still. She worriedly looked to her love for advice, debating on whether she should truly leave him be and hope he is alright, or if she should try and help, though she knew she would only make the situation much worse.

A warm smile cracks the young man's chapped lips as he stares at his beloved so far away. With a nod he told her what she needed to know.

"_I'll come back for you, I swear, I will come back for you!" _The female screamed in her mind.

With that final action, time sped up, and she was once again placed in the line of fire. Moments passed and she was out of sight, just another shadow in the darkness. She made it out of enemy territory, to forever wonder what will become of her teammate she…left behind.

From severe loss of blood the young man's vision becomes blurred, and his once blazing blue eyes became dull and glazed over. He is unsure if he is just blacking out, but he could swear he heard the sound of the gunfire cease.

His breathing became short and raspy, as he felt any icy chill blanket his exhausted body. He can feel his life force sluggishly pump out of his wound, onto the cold hard ground. He feels a sudden jerk and is pulled up to his feet, immediately his body slumps over, unable to stand or even move.

A rough grasp encompasses his wrists and he senses he is being dragged somewhere. His glassy eyes crack open and everything seems to be spinning around him.

Voices, he hears voices, but to him they seem muffled and unintelligible. Finally he opens his eyes once more and he is staring into a black military facemask. A question is posed, but a high pitched ringing blocks the sound from the half-dead man's ears.

Then a vision of the military official raising a black object, no doubt his gun, and slamming it down hard. Blackness, the young male is staring into a void of nothingness, forever lost, slipped into a pool darkness.

Groggy, bloodshot eyes slowly open to see a strange room, almost a lab room of some sort. The man tries to move but his motions are canceled by metal shackles maniacally ripping into the delicate skin that sheaths his wrists.

A sudden burst of pain, torturous pain rips through his body; it is as though his blood is on fire. The pain surges through his being, it feels worse than Quezacotl's Thunder Storm attack.

"AAAAHHHH" he couldn't tell if he screamed aloud, or if it was just the mind numbing pain causing him to hear things.

"So my dear boy, you are still alive? Zat is quite a wound you've sustained zere, I figure you would have been dead by now." A small creepy looking man hobbles out from the shadows, with a wide smirk on his face.

"Now tell me boy, what do you know?" The scientist hissed, at the half conscious man before him.

"What?" Was all he could say as he was barely able to comprehend any vocabulary.

"Tsk, tsk tsk…" With a flick of his hand, another devastating blast of electricity surged through the young man's body, causing mind numbing pain. He let's out a horrible scream, one that could tear through the deeps of anyone's soul. Once again his world slowly faded to black, as he fell into a void of nothingness.

"NNNNOOOOOO………!" A small blonde burst up from her slumber, as sweat streams down her delicate features, panting heavily. Her entire body was shaking, as she sobbed into her small hands.

Her roommate, a small brunette jumps out of her bed, frantically asking what's wrong.

"Quistis, what is it, what? Are we under attack?" The petit girl asks in a complete panic, searching the room for any intruders.

After scouring the premises she realizes there is no one in the room, she glances to her left and sees long silky honey colored hair draped over her friends face, to conceal her tears.

Slowly she walks over and places a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

"You ok Quisty?" The younger female questioned concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Sel, but I just had a bad dream…" Quistis spoke softly and dejectedly, as her gaze was fixated on the blankets in front of her, not wanting to look her friend in the eye, trying to somewhat conceal her tear stricken face.

"The….same one?" Selphie hesitantly asked.

Quistis brought her knees to her chest and hugged them desperately. She dipped her face down and nodded slightly, as she began rocking back and forth, trying to comfort herself.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" Selphie said sympathetically. "How long has it been…three years…are you sure he's…" Selphie halted there as the words stuck in her throat, she knew that it probably wasn't the right time to say that, but it has been a really long time, and to be shot through the chest, it would be a miracle just to survive.

"How could you say that? Of…of course he's alive…" Came the muffled response from Quistis who's face was still buried in the comfort of her knees.

"Sorry, of course he is…Don't worry Quisty, knowing him, he is probably on his way back right now!" Selphie exclaimed and through her fist in the air for excitement.

Quistis didn't respond, she was lost in her thoughts, wondering if she did the right thing, wondering if there was something,_ anything_ else she could have done differently.

'_Zell…where are you…what are they doing to you…Zell…' _ Her mind cried out for the one she loved, longing to be back into his warm embrace….

A/N: I know I'm already in the middle of another story, but this one couldn't wait, it is one that I've wanted to do for a long time. I owe it to SLVK, i feel that he didn't get enough recognition and I do this for him. This should be a somewhat long and engagin story, I really hope there are people out there who read this and review. Well thanks a lot, I will try to work on this one and my previous one, but this is going to take top priority, but no worries! Well Please enjoy and REVIEW if you get the chance! later...


	2. Realization

**Ch. 2:** _**Realization**_

Red, puffy eyes slowly opened, and blinked away the night's restless slumber. Silently the slender blonde slipped out from under the warm embrace of her covers. She carefully stumbled towards the bathroom, so not to wake the small brunette in the bed to the right of her.

She had come to learn not to wake Selphie under any circumstance before nine otherwise there would be hell to pay. Sometimes she could be even scarier than Ifrit, and much more unforgiving.

Quistis slowly guided the door open and then cautiously shut it, so not to make a peep. She flipped the switch to the left of her, and artificial light illuminated the room.

Quistis gazed at herself in the mirror, and a frown pressed against her lips. "Wow, I look like crap." She criticized herself while brushing her hand through her long honey colored locks.

It had been another long night for Quistis as her thoughts couldn't help but wander back to another blonde. She hated herself for what she had done; leaving him in his time of need, but there was nothing she could do. She wanted to stay, she would have given her life to protect his, but she knew he didn't want that.

A rather large sigh escaped the petit blonde as she shook her head clearing her mind. She turned on the shower and the hiss of the pipes signaled the water streaming through them. She waited for an unidentifiable amount of time before getting in as thoughts clouded her mind.

The warm rain cascaded down her milky flesh and ran off her delicate legs, washing away the previous night's troubles. She enjoyed the warmth of the shower; it seemed to be the only thing that could comfort her anymore.

After cleaning her body she turned off the shower and stepped out onto the bathroom rug. Droplets of water raced down her vulnerable figure and danced upon the tile floor. She reached around the corner and grabbed a towel from the closet and gently ran it across her body, soaking up the excess moisture.

She wrapped the towel around her, just so it barely covered her voluptuous breasts and slightly ran off her back, casting what small concealment it could for the lower half of her body. She ran her brush through her long silky hair, removing unwanted knots and tangles. Satisfied with herself she pulled out her blow dryer and plugged it in.

With a roar the blower dryer turned on and began buffeting Quistis' hair. After a few moments all moisture was stricken from the young blonde's hair and she pulled it back into her patented ponytail. Slowly she emerged from the bathroom and made her way to her dresser and pulled out the necessary garments and went back into the bathroom to get dressed.

She slipped on her clothes and then brushed her teeth. Feeling rejuvenated she emerged from the bathroom once more. She heard Selphie rustling in her bed, after a few seconds of grunting Selphie sits up and wails a loud yawn.

The tiny brunette smacked her dry chapped lips together and groggily swayed back and forth in her bed. She wiped the crust from her hazel eyes and gazed around the room, only to focus on the alarm clock, which signaled it was 10:37.

Immediately she burst from the covers strewn about her and ran around the room like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Oh no, I'm late, I'm late!" The small girl yelled frantically.

Quistis just watched in amusement at the smaller female and placed her hand over her face concealing her giggles.

"Sel, Sel, calm down, you're not late, today is Saturday and there aren't any classes today." Quistis informed the younger roommate with a chuckle.

Selphie stopped abruptly and pondered the words of the taller blonde. After a few seconds the realization hit her and a look of anger swelled her features.

Quistis couldn't make out her low grumbles, but she knew that Selphie wasn't happy. The blonde just shook her head and headed to the cafeteria. On her way down Squall's voice boomed over the intercom.

"Will Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinnease report to the conference room. That will be all."

Quistis stopped her voyage to the cafeteria and instead headed towards the conference room.

"I wonder what Squall has to say? Hopefully it is a mission; I need something, anything to get my mind off…" She halted as her thoughts once again found their way back to Zell.

The rest of the walk Quistis didn't say a word, or even think about anything in particular. Moments later she made her way to the conference room, she opened the door and entered the threshold of the room.

Squall was up at the front of the room, holding a conversation with Rinoa. Quistis' eyes immediately focused on the sight of the two brunettes deep in conversation and her blood began to boil. As of late since the incident Quistis hasn't really been herself. She is much quieter and keeps to herself, even more than Squall. Also she seemed to be very distant when there were couples near her.

She hated to admit it, but a small part of her is jealous and even loathes the others for being able to be with the one they love, being able to hold them, have there lips be gently caressed by their significant other and even tell them how much they care for one other. This tore her up inside.

"Good you're all here." Squall pointed out, which snapped Quistis out of her reverie.

Quistis looked around and saw that Selphie somehow managed to make herself look remotely decent and not like the living dead. A small smile played on her lips as she took off her jacket and draped it on the chair that was placed next to the petit brunette. The blonde took her seat and awaited for what Squall had to say.

Irvine of course was seated across from Selphie and occasionally flirting and winking at her, Quistis just kept her gaze locked to the front of the room.

Squall cleared his throat and drew in everyone's attention. With all eyes on the front of the room Squall began, "Ok we just got in a new mission. It seems there have been recent robberies and attacks at the Shumi Village. Now we don't know who or what is doing this, all we know is that 7 have died so far and the thief has only stolen the most sophisticated communications technology." Squall stopped as his eyes scanned the room awaiting the response of the others.

"So you're telling me that the thief didn't even bother taking any money or jewelry or even rare spells?" Selphie questioned in disbelief.

"That seems to be the case. One more thing the Shumi village has put much of their income on rebuilding their home and lost technology, so they weren't able to pay much for this mission. This means that we are only able to send 1 SeeD. That is why I called you all here today, obviously I can't go because I have to help run the Garden, so you can decide among…"

Squall's words were cut off in mid sentence as Quistis jumped up from her seat, "I'll do it!" She exclaimed, her eyes shinning bright.

"Well if no one else has any complaints…" Squall scanned the room once more taking in to consideration the concerned look on Selphie's face. "Ok you can go, but I want you to be extremely cautious, there isn't much to go on, so if things get too dangerous you immediately call for back up ok. I don't want you rushing into anything that you can't handle." Squall stated concernedly.

Quistis smiled and nodded in conformation. She lifted her hand and gave Squall an energetic salute before exiting the room.

Selphie nervously looked behind her as Quistis exited the room. She waited a moment for Quistis to be out of ear shot, then she ripped herself up from her seat and slammed her hands on the table.

"Squall, what are you thinking?" Selphie scorned, her face reddened with anger.

"What are you talking about?" Squall asked perplexed at the question posed to him.

"Don't act so naïve, you know as well as I do, she still thinks Zell is aliiii…..well you know, coming back." Selphie stuttered on her words. "It's been a little more than three years and almost every morning she will wake up sobbing so hard it wakes me up from a dead sleep. Not to mention she has been somewhat of an outcast ever since, I mean she barely hangs out with us, and she doesn't even teach anymore. All she does is sit in her room or go on walks, _alone!_ All I'm saying is do you really think she is emotionally and physically ready for this mission? Especially since this is her first mission since the incident with Zell, also this _is _a solo mission, not the best way to get her back into the swing of things." Selphie finished and drew in a much needed breath of air.

"Now I know you're concerned, we're all concerned, but if Quistis wants to do this it is her decision. If she feels ready then maybe she is, as for the Zell situation, maybe she just needs a little more time. You know as well as I do Quistis has never been one who was particularly good at dealing with certain things, maybe this mission is just what she needs." Squall tried rationalizing with the fired up brunette, but that was like trying to calm an enraged bull with a red cape.

Selphie just huffed and decided it would be best to let her temper die down a little. Irvine thought about wrapping a loving arm around his girlfriend, but thought better when he had a vision of her taking that arm and using it to hurl him into the nearby wall.

Tears willingly streamed down the delicate blonde's face as a rusty dagger ripped its way through her back.

'_How could they? How could she…!' _Quistis cried in her mind as she overheard the others in the conference room when she decided to go back retrieve her jacket. She walked back to her room; sobs wrenching her throat every other step. She received many strange and concerned looks on her journey back, but she didn't care, she barely noticed. She was to preoccupied with what was said just moments ago.

'_They are supposed to be my friends; they are supposed to be Zell's friends! How could they say that, how could Selphie say that...Zell is gone! He can't be gone, I just know he is still alive; out there somewhere. Oh Zell, please come back, I…I can't keep going without you…' _Quistis' thoughts cried out in agony, as she made her way back to her room.

She entered her small abode still sobbing lightly, and collapsed on her bed. She drew her knees to her chest and rocked herself back and forth. Her eyes were closed tightly, but tears still willingly flowed from them, she didn't have the strength anymore, for the first year or so she was able to keep her tears at bay, but as the days grew colder, lonelier and longer the young heartbroken blonde couldn't fight it anymore and ever since, her floodgates have been permanently opened.

'_Friends…I don't have any friends…Zell…I…I need you…' _Quistis' thoughts were interrupted as the door burst open and in entered Selphie.

"Hey Quisty, you forgot your jacket." Selphie chimed happily and smiled her unmistakable bright smile. Many considered her smile to be a smaller version of the sun.

Quistis didn't even look up, how could she, how could she possibly look into the eyes of someone who just stabbed her in the back and pretend like nothing is wrong. Quistis couldn't bear to see Selphie's face, so she just nodded her head in her knees and barely managed an audible, "Thank you."

She heard Selphie whisper something to someone, most likely Irvine and then leave. Even still Selphie was talking about Quistis behind her back and right in front of her. Quistis couldn't control herself any longer; she whipped around and slammed her fist right through her wall. Tears roared down her cheeks as the pain of her uncharacteristic actions erupted throughout her body.

She could feel the bones in her hand crunch and smash together from the force of the blow. Slowly she pulled her hand from the small whole in the wall, and gazed at it curiously. Despite the pain her hand seemed to be fine, just a little sore, her eyes focused on the whole in the wall and then unbelievably a small smile played on her quivering lips.

Even a slight chuckle escaped her as she remembered the countless times when Zell would loose his temper and always end up hitting something.

'_Zell……'_ Once again she found her thoughts tracing back to the one she lost.

"Maybe…maybe Zell really isn't…coming back…" Her eyes shut tight as she spoke aloud trying to convince herself that _it's finally over…_

"It's been three years…Zell has to be... gone, I must realize…" Her words stuck in her throat as a familiar lump crawled up and occupied its familiar residence. Her radiant cerulean eyes burst open with an intense fury.

"Zell is…gone…**_forever!_**"

A/N: _**What is up with Quistis, has she finally realized that it is time to let go? Zell isn't coming back.**_ Yea! Another chapter done, I really hope there are some people still reading my stories. And if anyone is please still send me reviews! And I know I still have to finish this one and the other one, What it Takes, but I totally got an awesome idea for another story! I can't what to start that one! No worries everything I start I always finish, so I will either hold off on my newest one for a while or maybe just put in the first chapter because that one is going to be EXTREMELY ANGSTY! Later...


	3. Fragile Illusions

**Ch.3 _Fragile Illusions_**

"It's been more than three years since my last mission…" Quistis let out a sigh as she spoke to the listening shadows. "I hope I'm not too rusty."

She began packing for the impending mission, while the whole time questioning her own abilities. After a few hours of packing she finally fell back onto the cushy embrace of her mattress.

A rather large sigh escaped the petit blonde as she stared up at the ceiling, puzzling thoughts muddling her mind. She rolled over and glanced at her alarm clock, noting that it read 7:48.

'_Where is Selphie? I figured she would have been back by now.' _A frown crossed her face as her thoughts wondered to her "so called friend." "Humph, she is probably with Irvine…At least she has someone to hold…" Quistis scowled to herself.

She glanced at the clock once more and figured she might as well go to the Training Center and get some late night practicing in. She walked over to the dresser that dominated the west side of the room and retrieved her "Save the Queen." With whip in hand she secured it to her waist buckle and exited the room.

Slowly but surely she made her way down to the Training Center. Upon entering she stretched floridly and got her body ready for a good workout. She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet slightly while rotating her arms in a windmill motion. She finished by jerking her neck side to side allowing a couple sickening cracks to filter into the air.

"Alright, let's do this!" She spoke with determination.

Her hand slipped to her waist and gripped her whip forcefully as she made her way around the Training Center. A lone Grat bounded out from the tree line and let out a maniacal cackle.

Quistis was more than ready, immediately and just by sure instinct she snapped her wrist causing her whip to elegantly dance through the air. Her whip gleamed maniacally in the artificial light, waiting to taste the blood of its next victim. With another flick of her wrist, the whip tore through the flesh and bone of its enemy with horrific speed.

A spray of sluggish green blood spewed from the creature as it screamed in agony before falling into darkness.

"Ahh…" Quistis gasped as she cradled her right hand. She placed her whip back on her waist and lifted her hand up to examine it carefully.

"Damn!" She cursed herself for being so reckless and letting her emotions overwhelm her earlier. "Why did I go and punch the wall!" She asked aggravated with her previous actions. She could tell her hand was slightly swollen and starting to bruise. Carefully and slowly she opened and closed her hand, trying to loosen up the stiff joints.

'_Watch it…'_

A voice called to her only seconds before a Grendel burst from the small shrubbery ready to attack.

Quistis immediately looked around for the origin of the voice, only to be tackled to the ground by the massive beast in front of her.

"Ahhh…" A yelp of pain exuded from her lips as she was slammed into the unforgiving ground. Hastily she sprang back up to her feet and retrieved her whip. With a single crack, the mighty beast fell before her.

Quistis glanced down to see that her arm had a serious gash and blood sluggishly purged from the wound.

"Dammit! How could I be so careless to loose my focus?" Quistis angrily questioned herself before using cure magic. A beautiful radiant glow enveloped her body causing her to resemble that of an angel as it cured her of her ailments.

Rejuvenated, she remembered hearing a familiar voice warn her of the imminent attack.

"Who was that, it sounded so familiar." Quistis searched her memory for a match of the voice, but couldn't quite figure it out.

She continued her search, but after five minutes and two Grats later she decided enough was enough. Pleased with her performance she placed her hands behind her head and started to make her way back to the entrance with a satisfied grin on her face.

'_Booyah…!'_

A loud yell erupted from the other side of the tree line and pierced Quistis' ears. Instantly she sprinted to the source of the voice, disregarding the small and annoying Grats that kept impeding her way.

As she got closer she could see a single person, most likely male with what appears to be blonde spikey hair, throwing an excited fist in the air while doing a back flip.

Quistis' heart skipped a beat as she came closer and closer to this mysterious individual. Just before reaching the clearing her body involuntarily stopped as the person turned towards her and smiled tenderly.

"No…It...It can't be…" Quistis stuttered as her hand covered her quivering lip.

She resumed her sprint towards the clearing, only to discover that there was nobody there, and not even a single drop of blood to signal a fight has occurred.

Quistis shook her head and rubbed her eyes, as she was speechless. "I could have sworn there was someone right here…" Quistis spoke uneasy, questioning her rationale.

"Zell…" She breathed his name solemnly and skeptically. "I must be going crazy. Well it is getting really late; I should get heading back and get some rest, before I start seeing something else." She mused to herself.

Quistis walked back with her head hung low deep in thought about the events that passed only moments ago.

_Quisty…_

Quistis' eyes shot wide open and her head sprang up upon hearing that same voice. She scanned the area, but still couldn't find a trace of where that voice was emanating from.

"I _am_ going crazy." She cursed shaking her head.

A sharp force smashed against her back causing her to fly forward and be slammed hard against the ground. As soon as she hit, pain erupted throughout her body.

"What the…?" She yelled as she wobbly stood up on two shaky legs. Her eyes fell upon a massive male T-Rexaur.

"Shit!" She uncharacteristically cursed aloud. The massive beast let out a bone chilling roar that reverberated throughout Training Center. Quistis couldn't believe how strong a lone T-Rexaur could be.

She clenched her ribs tightly upon trying to take a breath. Her breathing was short and raspy, as she stood hunched over looking through blurry eyes.

"_Damn, at least two of my ribs are broken." _Her mind roared through the pain.

She reached down for her whip only to realize that it was knocked off from the first attack. Standing defenseless, Quistis ran through her slim options in her head.

'_First I need to cure myself.' _Quistis raised her right arm to call upon the mystical powers of Curaga only to have it unwillingly shoot back down to her ribs as she writhed in pain. Her eyes shut tight and she gritted her teeth trying to bear the agony within.

Under the pain her right knee buckled causing her to collapse to one knee. Wearily she glanced up only to see the colossal beast whip his body around prone to strike the final blow with his tail.

Quistis used all her energy to stand and dodge the attack, but found out that she her body was seemingly paralyzed. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain. Though it took mere seconds to Quistis it felt like an eternity before the strike actually hit her.

Once again her petit body was sent flying through the air like a rag doll. She landed on top on a small bush and couldn't tell if the sickening cracks were from the limbs breaking or her bones.

She could hear the devil of a monster storm closer, but could do nothing to stop the events that were coming next. She lied there on the ground unable to move or even breathe for that matter.

'_Is…Is this the way it truly ends!...Zell…' _An earsplitting bellow broke Quistis' thoughts. She tried sitting up to look around, but it was futile, her body was too battered to do anything of the sort. So there she lye, helpless unable to protect herself and unable to even cure herself. Slowly her eyes fell closed as she waited for her fate.

An endless amount of time seemed to pass by, as Quistis started slipping into a cold familiar darkness…

_Quistis…_

That same voice called out to her once again, trying to reach her and give her something to hold onto.

A warm feeling cascaded across Quistis' face and made its presence known on Quistis' injured hand. It felt as though someone was holding it tightly while caressing her cheek ever so gently.

Glassy eyes barely open to see a silhouette of that same blonde stranger hovering over her, almost assuring her everything was going to be alright.

'_Zell…_' Was the last thing running through her fragile mind before falling back into a void of nothingness.

A/N: Well another chapter done yah! I hope you all still enjoy my stories. Sorry it is taking so long to post but WORK SUCKS! And I just want to give a shout out to those who are still giving me much needed reviews you guys are AWESOME! Thank you so much, and please keep the reviews coming. Well hopefully I will post soon, later!


	4. Shattered Hopes

_**Shadow of the Sun **_

**Ch.4:**_** Shattered Hopes...**_

A blinding synthetic illumination lit the infirmary. A blonde female lay on one of the numerous beds strewn about, with blankets wrapped around her.

A man sat next to her tenderly brushing the stray strands of hair from her face and placing them in the correct spot nestled behind her ears.

Quistis could feel the tender strokes across her face; it was as though a fine silk was being swept across her cheek. The feeling was warm and comforting, assuring her that everything would be alright.

Her eyes began to twitch and struggled to open. She let out a few moans before wincing in pain as her eyes were blinded by the artificial light illuminating the room. Her vision started to come together, forming out of brackish, muddled darkness into bright flaming colors and a broad shape hovering over her.

She reached up and caressed the man's face with her hand, gently tracing his jawbone and slowly pulling him towards her.

"Oh Zell, I've missed you so much." Quistis spoke with an affectionate emotion as she closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

The two blonde's lips met with a vigorous, yet gentle intensity. Quistis could feel the warmth from his kiss swell up into her cheeks, but as the kiss continued a stabbing pain welled in her chest. Something was wrong, very wrong; Zell's lips and his taste were completely different. Instead of Zell's usual slow and passionate kiss, this one was sloppy and haphazard.

Her heart began to race as a cloud of dread washed over her body, her eye's burst open only to see, not Zell, but another blonde staring her in the face, with a devilish smirk slithered on his lips.

Quistis quickly sat up and started panting heavily.

"Seifer?" Her face went flush as she realized that it was not Zell, but Seifer sitting before her, with a self-content smirk plastered on his features.

"What in Hyne are you doing?" Quistis shouted more astonished than angry.

"Only what you wanted me to, my dear instructor." Seifer cackled before walking towards the door.

"Hey, did you really save me and stop that T-Rexaur?" Quistis hurriedly questioned before Seifer left.

"Ha…Don't flatter yourself…" Seifer called back as he walked out of the room, leaving Quistis with an eerie chill that only Seifer could create.

Quistis shuttered at the fact of just kissing Seifer. Her small hands reached up and began rubbing her shoulder trying to forget what had just occurred.

"What did he mean, don't flatter myself? How dare he take advantage of me like that? Zell I'm…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" Quistis' words were halted as the sound of a door closing shattered the silence of the infirmary.

"Didn't mean to what?" A deep voice questioned from the doorway.

Quistis raised her head so as her gaze could meet the stranger's.

"Oh, Irvine, I didn't hear you come in." Quistis replied.

"So still having those dreams huh?" Irvine asked concernedly.

Quistis' gaze fell to the floor as her heart began to race. She could feel the sweat congregate all over her body.

"Quistis, are you alright?" Irvine asked snapping Quistis out of her reverie.

"Huh, yeah. I must have taken a harder hit than I thought. So…what happened?" Quistis asked hesitantly. _'Was Seifer the one who really saved me! Or...' _Quistis' mind screamed with the same question over and over.

"Well, you were attacked by a T-Rexaur and knocked unconscious. You're just lucky it didn't kill you." Irvine informed the hospitalized blonde.

"So what happened? Why didn't that thing come and finish me off?" Quistis pried trying to find the answer she was looking for.

"You will never believe whose back!" Irvine said ecstatically.

Quistis' heart began to race as her eyes widen in anticipation. _'Oh Hyne could it really be, did he come back and save me?' _Quistis could barely keep her excitement in, "Is he back! I mean is he really back?" Quistis questioned practically bouncing right off the bed.

"Yeah he is finally back." Irvine replied shaking his head.

"I can't believe it!" Quistis squealed.

"I know me neither…" Irvine said astonished.

"So you're telling me Ze…"

"Yup, Seifer is back." Irvine said cutting off Quistis in mid sentence.

Immediately Quistis felt a fist of ice plunge deep into her stomach, as her heart was crushed. She stopped bouncing and just sat there with a far away look in her eye. She couldn't believe it; her whole world was turned upside down and shattered.

Irvine reached out and placed a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Hey you know if you're not up to the mission tomorrow, I can do it for you." Irvine offered generously, as he was obviously concerned for her wellbeing.

It took a minute for Quistis to get her bearings, but even then she was still so far out of it. "Huh? Oh no, I…I can do it, thanks." Quistis spoke with words void of all emotion. _'Should I tell Irvine about Seifer, and what he said? If he really did save me then why did he say that?' _Quistis questioned to herself.

She rose from the bed and listlessly strolled towards the door.

"Hey I don't think you should be moving quite yet, let alone leaving." Irvine called after her, but to no avail, she was already out the door.

Quistis continued her way back to her room. Her eyes never left the floor as she navigated the halls in a complete state of shock. Moments later she made her way to her door and burst in, not even bothering to close the door behind her.

Upon hearing the thunderous clamor Selphie burst up from her sleep with Nunchaku in hand searching for the intruder.

"Ahh! Who's there, who wants a piece of this?" Selphie yelled incoherently, as she swung her Nunchaku wildly.

Quistis didn't even acknowledge Selphie's presence; instead she just made her way to her bed. She got in and curled herself up into a tiny ball, while pulling the blankets tight around her. She reached up and pulled down one of her pillows and clasped it tightly to her chest.

After a couple of minutes Selphie finally calmed down and realized that she wasn't under attack. She took a few much needed deep breathes and placed her weapon of righteous fury back in its normal resting spot.

"What in Hyne were you thinking, just barging in here like that? I could have seriously messed you up?" Selphie practically yelled, with all the hand and wild arm motions to go with it.

She waited for an answer, but none was given. "Well Quistis? What's the big deal?" Selphie asked even more aggravated than before, if that was at all possible. Everyone in their right mind knows not to wake Selphie when she's sleeping, and then just to ignore her, you must be crazy.

"Huh, oh sorry Sel." Quistis' apology was barely audible and lifeless.

Selphie let out an annoyed sigh and shook her head. She decided to just go back to bed. She turned off the light and made her way back under the warm embrace of her covers.

Quistis glanced at the clock noting it read 2:33 a.m. She rolled over and closed her eyes trying to obtain some form of sleep, but to no avail. Thoughts of Zell kept streaming through her mind, only to be disturbed by visions of Seifer saving her and then kissing her, like Zell once did...

'_It…it was just an illusion, a figment of my imagination! But that couldn't have been Seifer, I saw him, it was Zell, he smiled at me…' _Quistis' mind raced with unsure thoughts.

'_Am I really going crazy! I don't know if I can take it anymore…' _Quistis sighed and laid on her back staring at the empty darkness that coated the ceiling.

A/N: Well it sure has been a really long time since I last posted, but been going through some crazy times. I am really sorry for that, and I hope there are still some of you out there who are still reading this and if you are please review! Especially Selfie Fan, you are my best reviewer, I hope I keep improving and live up to your expectations. I owe a lot to you, especially sinc eyou not only give me advice, but incouragement. Well ok please anyone and everyone read and review, thank you. Later...


	5. New Dreams Old Memories

**_Shadow of the Sun_**

**Ch.5:** _**New Hopes; Old Memories...**_

The shrill of an alarm clock echoed throughout the hollow walls of the room. Bloodshot eyes burst open and a hand haphazardly flung about until it shut off the terrible machine.

Quistis slung a hand over her face and rubbed her eyes. "Ugh…I got no sleep last night." She said aloud as she made her way into the bathroom. Groggy eyes gazed at the hideous figure in the mirror, astonished that a gruesome figure such as that could possibly be her reflection.

Dark bags could be seen under her heavy eyes, with her hair mangled in fanatical positions. She turned on the shower and the hiss of the pipes signaled the water streaming through them. She waited for an unidentifiable amount of time before getting in.

She figured a cold shower would be the best way to start a day like today. The cool rain cascaded down her milky flesh and rain off her delicate legs, washing away the previous night's troubles.

After cleaning her body she turned off the shower and stepped out onto the bathroom rug. Droplets of water raced down her vulnerable figure and danced upon the tile floor. She reached around the corner and grabbed a towel from the closet and gently ran it across her body, soaking up the excess wetness.

She didn't even bother wrapping the towel around herself; today she could just care less. She made her way out of the bathroom and grabbed clothes from her closet, not caring if Selphie or anyone for that matter came into the room unannounced. She slipped on her clothes and made her way back into the bathroom. She ran her brush through her long silky hair, removing unwanted knots and tangles until it shone with its usual dazzling radiance.

She didn't even bother blow drying her hair, instead she dried as best she could with a towel and pulled it back into her patented ponytail. She emerged from the bathroom as ready as she wanted to be and grabbed the things she had already packed.

With suitcase in hand she walked towards her closet and slowly opened it. Artificial light illuminated its bowels, chasing off the various shadows that once occupied it. She parted her clothes to each side and tucked away in the back perfectly mounted on the wall was her lethal weapon of trade.

She cautiously removed her Save the Queen from its perch for the first time in three years. She had the same fear upon seeing it as she did the previous night, which is why she decided to train using her spare Red Scorpion, so not to dredge up past memories that could distract her.

Carefully she cradled the horrific, yet elegant weapon in her arms, as she stared at its magnificence. Dust embodied the whip from lack of use, so Quistis raised it to her face and with a forceful gust blew most of the debris off, only to cause it to give off an angelic shine.

As she gazed upon its beauty she was utterly stupefied. Her eyes fell upon a small embroidery, etched on the handle. Her eyes widen at this revelation, she saw it was a miniature engraved MiniMog.

Immediately thoughts of her past flooded her mind.

"Hey gimme that back!" A playful feminine voice yelled at her blonde counterpart.

An insanely large toothy smile played itself on the blonde boy's lips as he teasingly placed the object of the woman's desire behind his back.

"Come on Zell, I'm not joking around!" The petit blonde demanded.

"But please! It is going to be really special, I promise." Zell cupped his hands in front of his face and stuck out his bottom lip, pleading with Quistis. "Pu…pu…please, with a cherry on top…" He asked in his finest child voice as he put on his best puppy dog face.

Quistis placed her hands on her hips and just shook her head. "Fine, you win, but it's only because you asked soooo nicely." Quistis said mockingly.

"Come on don't lie, it was because of my ravishing good looks and irresistible puppy face!" Zell boomed triumphantly.

He quickly ran over and gave Quistis a small peck on the check and then took off towards his room.

"Hey where are you going? I thought you were taking me out today?" Quistis asked a little confused.

Zell kept on walking, but turned his head and gave her his trademark wide smile and wave. "Don't worry, I'll take you out tomorrow, but this is really important to me, and I can't wait to do this for you." Zell yelled back before running into one of the many benches _strategically_ placed around the Garden.

Quistis immediately started to giggle. She put one hand around her stomach and another covering her mouth because she was laughing so hard at her uncannily clumsy boyfriend.

Zell bolted to his feat and just out of reaction looked around to see if anyone saw…As usual everyone did and were rolling with laughter. His face lit up a vibrant red and his pace quickened back to his room.

A tear stated to creep down Quistis' cheek as even more memories of Zell swam before her beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Well, can I open my eyes yet?" Quistis asked anxiously, bouncing up and down from excitement.

"Not yet…just a little bit longer…OK GO AHEAD!" Zell screamed more excited than even Quistis.

Quistis' eyes burst open and gaze upon her Save the Queen. A frown soon crosses her lips.

"It's...my whip?" She asked skeptically as she examined her weapon.

"Jeez come on, look at the handle!" Zell yelled almost bursting with anticipation.

Her sapphire eyes fell upon a small engraving etched within the gold leafed handle. It was a tiny image of a MiniMog. Quistis cocked her brow at this.

"Why did you put a picture of a MiniMog of my whip?" Quistis questioned a bit perplexed.

"It is said that an image of a MiniMog will not only bring good luck, but also…" Zell paused only for a moment and closed the small gap between him and the goddess of a woman before him.

Slowly he reached out as if not to scare her away and gently he placed his hand on her cheek and began rubbing it tenderly.

"It is also that that it will keep you safe, forever and always. That is why I put it on your whip, so anytime…any battle I am not by your side, I know you will always be safe…I…I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt, knowing it was because I wasn't there to protect you…" Zell spoke with a loving intense that bore deep within Quistis' heart.

Blood quickly rushed to Quistis' face as she couldn't find the breath to speak. "Oh Zell, you're such a child." Quistis finally managed out.

A smile washed over Zell's face, "Yeah, but that's why you love me!" He yipped excitedly and embraced his love tightly and planted a searing kiss on her lips...

Quistis fell to her knees burying her face in her hands sobbing lightly.

"Oh Zell…" Quistis cried aloud shattering the heartbreaking images in her head.

The door burst open and a worried hyper brunette burst into the room, quickly scanning it for the source of the distress. Her eyes soon fixated on the collapsed blonde weeping in the corner.

"Oh Quistis are you ok?" Selphie asked sincerely.

Quistis' tears wrenched up into her throat causing speech to be impossible for the moment. So she nodded her head in agreement.

"What's the matter?" The petit brunette questioned intently.

"Z…Zell…" Quistis coughed through ragged breathes.

Selphie's disposition immediately changed to one of slight anger and annoyment.

"Zell…Zell! Quistis I thought you've learned already, that Zell isn't coming back. He is just ruining your life, let it go." Selphie demanded rather vehemently.

Quistis was shocked, and instantaneously started crying even harder. She grabbed her suitcase in one hand and her whip in the other, and stormed out of the room.

"Quistis wait I…" Was all Selphie could say before the door was slammed in her face.

After exiting the room, Quistis dropped her things and leaned back against the wooden barrier that blocked the entrance to her room.

"Selphie…How could you...?" Quistis whispered through her tears.

Just as Quistis was about to make her way downstairs she could hear a strange noise emitting from within the room.

"I…I'm sorry Quisty, I don't mean to make you upset…I…I just worry about you… and hate seeing you in so much pain…" Selphie chocked out through tears of her own.

Quistis knew she couldn't leave when she and Selphie were like this. Slowly the door crept opened Quistis walked in and embraced Selphie in a warm and understanding hug.

"Oh Quisty, I'm so sorry…I just…" Selphie bawled, but was stopped by the taller blonde.

"Stop Sel, it's ok I know, you just care about me, and I'm sorry for making you worry. I love you too, and I could never be mad at you." Quistis cried into her friend's shoulder.

"Oh Quisty…" Selphie's grip on her dear friend got tighter with each passing moment.

"Sel…Sel…I can't breath…" Quistis choked out.

"Oh sorry Quisty…hehehe…." Selphie giggled as she bounced up and down.

"Well I need to tell Squall I'm leaving." Quistis informed.

"Quisty are you sure you're really up to this?" Selphie asked, skeptical of her friend's emotional and physical state.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to get back into the swing of things sooner or later…right?" Quistis smiled and left the room. Selphie called something to her, but it was barely audible. Quistis figured it was most likely good luck.

Quistis stopped for a moment and glanced down at her whip once more. _"Luck…I got all the luck I need right here…Zell…I know you're always by my side…" _Quistis smiled to herself softly and gripped the whip tightly in her hand.

A/N: Well sorry it took so long, just trying to get into the swing of college and work. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next one should be up either today or tom. I just want to thank Q-n-P for the latest review, most appreciated! Please keep it up. Also anyone who reads this or any of my stories, if you have time please send a review or two my way. Thanks! Later...


	6. The Beginning

_**Shadow of the Sun... **_

_**Ch.6: The Beginning...**_

Feeling rejuvenated Quistis started navigating her way to Squall's new office, located on the west wing of the second floor.

"_Sel, I know you mean well, but you could never possibly understand what I have gone through and am going through right now. How could you…you still have the one you love right by your side…you are still able to reach out and hold him close, but the same cannot be said for me…it doesn't matter how far I reach, the only thing I am able to hold is darkness…" _Quistis could feel her throat start to close up and tears sting her eyes, but she swallowed hard and kept on her way.

"_Selphie you should consider yourself truly lucky…Out of all of us, you are the only one who will have the hardest time losing Irvine in battle. Unlike Squall and especially Zell, Irvine is the only one who can attack from afar, he doesn't need to get close to strike, he is able to keep his distance and attack. Even Rinoa is luckier than I, at least Squall has his Gun Blade, which allows him extra reach, but not Zell…Zell is the only one brave enough to use his own body as his only weapon. He has to rush in and put himself in the line of fire every time he wants to strike. His two hands are his only means for an attack…I guess it was only a matter of time before…"_

Quistis snapped out of her reverie as she came upon Squall's door. She shook her head and cleared her mind of these detrimental thoughts and entered the room.

"Ahh Quistis, right on time as always." Squall stood up and saluted the small blonde.

Quistis instinctively returned the salute after setting her things down.

Squall looked at her skeptically, "Quisty are you sure you're up to this? I know you're going through a hard time right now, and I don't want you to rush into anything you can't handle." Squall asked genuinely worried, which was very uncharacteristic for the Gun Blade specialist, signaling how emotionally drained Quistis really was.

"Don't worry I'm fine, a small mission like this should be a perfect way for me to get back into the field." Quistis said with confidence in her voice.

Squall nodded in agreement and handed her a SeeD train ticket.

Quistis cocked her brow at the statement, "I thought I was going to the Shumi Villiage?" She asked perplexed.

"Don't worry, since the whole Ultimecia incident the train now goes everywhere." Squall informed.

"Oh…ok thanks…" With that the two gave the patented SeeD salute and Quistis was on her way.

She made her way to the Parking lot where surprisingly all of her teammates were there to send her off. There she gazed upon her friends, Selphie and Irvine holding each other close and Rinoa standing to the left of them.

"Oh you guys…You didn't have to see me off." Quistis said dearly.

"Oh come on now darlin' you know we couldn't let you leave without a proper goodbye." Irvine drawled out in his thick cowboy accent.

Quistis placed her items in the awaiting car and walked towards the others. The tall cowboy was the first to embrace Quistis in a powerful hug, which lifted the petit blonde off her feat and swung her around in a circle.

"You be careful now? If you need anything, don't be hesitant to call." Irvine whispered in Quistis' ear, before letting go.

"I will…Thanks." Quistis replied.

Selphie was next in line to say her goodbyes. She bounded up to the blonde and gave her a huge bear hug. For Selphie's size she was insanely strong.

"I'm going to miss you Quisty…Good luck." Selphie said softly.

"I'll miss you too Sel, and thank you…for everything." Quistis tightened her hold on the petit brunette and then withdrew.

When it was Rinoa's turn Quistis saw that Squall had come down as well. Quistis made her way to Rinoa and scooped her up in a hug.

"Oh Quisty you're going to do just fine." Rinoa encouraged.

"Thanks Rin." Quistis smiled and nodded her head in conformation.

"Now Squall didn't I just see you?" Quistis said jokingly, trying to show she wasn't worried about the impending mission.

"Yeah, but that was formal, now I'm hear as your friend." Squall replied and gave Quistis a warm embrace. "Please Quisty, just be careful and call if anything and I mean anything goes wrong." Squall pleaded before letting go.

"I will, thanks." With that Quistis made her way back to the car and took one last look back, before getting in. There they were her closest friends, seeing her off. Selphie wrapped up in Irvine's arms and Squall cradling Rinoa's hand as if it were a delicate dove.

A stabbing pain shot through Quistis' heart as she gazed at the sight before her. With a wave of her hand she entered the vehicle and was on her way. She glanced in the rearview mirror to see everyone still waving their arms wildly saying goodbye; a small smile curved Quistis'soft lips.

It was only a matter of minutes before Quistis arrived at the station. She made her way into Balamb, with items in tow.

"Wow it sure has been a long time since I've been here." Quistis scanned the beautiful surroundings of Balamb. It was a gorgious day, the sun was shining bright, casting the small town in an illuminating light that made it look almost heavenly.

She strolled up the long path and glanced to her right and almost broke out in tears.

"Zell's…house…" Quistis whispered to herself in slight despair. Her eyes fell upon the tiny abode softly as tears soon occupied them.

She continued on her way knowing that she had to keep her thoughts on track. In no more than a few minutes she was already at the station and on the train. She received the patented SeeD car, which was very spacious and well decorated.

She placed her things in the overhead storage department and sat down. She stretched floridly and wiggled until she was comfortable. She couldn't help, but look around the SeeD car; it was so elegant and beautiful.

But like always her thoughts soon wandered to the past.

"Stop swatting flies! Chickwuss!" The blonde boy called from his seat on the train.

The smaller blonde stopped bouncing around like he was fighting an intangible foe and whipped around to face the older boy.

"Shut up Seifer!" Zell roared shaking his fist in anger.

"Now…Now, boys, Zell please take your seat, we need to begin." Came the stern female voice from the corner of the train.

Quistis began to chuckle a little at the thought of Zell...supposedly shadow boxing.

"That was so long ago, on our first mission together...Who in their right minds would have thought that I, Quistis Trepe, would ever be caught dead with a bumbling goof like Zell Dincht? Hehehe…he does look like he is swatting flies." Quistis snickered to herself, before the overly loud ding of the loud speaker singled it was her stop.

She couldn't believe that the trains ran everywhere now. Three years ago she would have had to fly the Ragnorak her. Actually she would have had to beg Selphie to fly her here, otherwise Selphie would have ripped her head off. The ship is like Selphie's baby and the only one she will let fly that thing is her and her only.

"_I remember when Squall flew the Ragnorak without permission; Selphie was screaming at him so much I thought a tail and devil horns were going to burst out." _Quistis reminisced cheerfully in her mind.

She got her things together and exited the train. Though it is located near the winter regions, Shumi Village is really quite nice. She made her way into the village and couldn't believe her eyes. The once awe-inspiring gorgeous Shumi Village has been practically destroyed.

Many of the homes and tiny shops have been ripped through and demolished.

"What in Hyne could have done this?" Quistis asked not believing her eyes.

She was in a daze looking around until a tap on her shoulder snapped her out of it.

"Come with me." Said the strange looking golden man.

Quistis nodded and followed. They came upon a rather large house that held the leader of the village.

Quistis bowed her head in respect. "A pleasure to meet you." She spoke elegantly.

"The pleasure is all mine dear child…I just wish we didn't have to meet under these circumstances." The Shumi leader replied kindly. It was visible that the leader of the village was also the eldest. His age could clearly be seen through the wrinkly exterior of his skin.

"Now what has been happening here? It is as though your entire village is being demolished." Quistis questioned intently.

"It is a demon creature of terrible power…It…it is the…devil." The Shumi stuttered in fear.

Quistis frowned slightly, not believing this creature could possibly be the devil. "So it is just one creature?" Quistis asked.

The Shumi shook his head in conformation.

"And it has been attacking regularly?" Quistis inquired.

"Yes…yes it has, and the attacks are becoming more and more brazen." Replied the Shumi.

"Is it after something?" Quistis wondered.

"Well each time this thing does have a purpose…or at least that is the way it seems. After every attack some of our most high-tech equipment or rare artifacts are gone." He answered hasitly.

"Well, at least we know one thing for certain, either it is either part human or has a human master, telling it what to do. A demon or monster for that matter has no use or importance for any human technology." Quistis presumed from the information given to her.

The Shumi nodded in agreement at this newest revelation.

"Do you believe the creature will strike tonight?" Quistis asked, hoping that it does so she won't have to stay here any longer than need be.

"Yes I believe so…because last time he attacked it was as though he wanted our new meteor stone, but on his escape he mistakenly dropped it." The Shumi informed.

"Excellent, I will wait in the building where you house your most valuable items and equipment and then hit this creature with a surprise attack." Quistis explained her means of attack.

"That sounds good, but are you sure you won't need any help?" The Shumi asked concerned that only one person would not be enough to take down this monster.

"I will be fine…" She halted only for a moment and glanced down at her whip, "Trust me." She said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Fine, I will take you to our laboratory, or what's left of it." With that the two made their way down the path a little further until they came across what seemed to be an old decrepit building.

"Luckily the creature only destroyed a part of the ceiling, just enough to get in and leave." The Shumi explained to the young blonde.

"So you mean this thing can fly?" Quistis asked ill at ease.

"Yes, like I said before, this thing is truly the devil." The Shumi explained in a dark voice.

Quistis was visibly uneasy about this entire situation. Sweat began to congregate upon her palms and her breathing became rapid and shallow. "_What if this IS too much for me to handle right now?" _Her mind raced with uncertainty, as she began doubting herself.

"Well that is all I am able to tell you, I hope it was enough to aid you in your mission." The Shumi elder said as he bowed his head in respect.

"Now I must take my leave, if you need anything you know where to find me. There has been a room prepared in the eastern half of the laboratory, incase the winds of obliteration do not blow tonight." He spoke cryptically and took his leave.

Quistis bowed her head in respect as the Shumi left her presence.

The darkness of night would soon fall upon the earth. Quistis made her way around the lab examining everything carefully to get a full understanding of her surroundings.

"What could this thing want with such artifacts and technology?" Quistis questioned to hollow walls of her temporary confinement.

She paced around the room desperately trying to make sense of the strange situation. After almost an hour or so of racking her brain with unanswerable questions she figured she needed a break.

She exited the lab and figured she would go for a calming stroll around the village. She made her way down many different paths taking in all the awe-inspiring sights.

"At least the creature didn't destroy to beautiful scenery." Quistis breathed thankfully.

The land was rich with lush and wild vegetation, that seemed to come alive with each breeze that floated by.

She couldn't help but think that with each gust the trees and leaves were undertaking the sacred and elegant dance of life. She made her way to a clearing that over looked the vast ocean.

The gentle waves were playing as they softly crashed upon the shore, only to be chased back by the endless supply of golden sand. A cool ocean breeze buffeted Quistis' blonde locks and caressed her face as it sauntered by.

She couldn't help but be mesmerized by such beauty and took her place in the soft ground that lay beneath. She curled her knees up to her chest and squeezed them tightly as she gazed at the effervescent sunset casting its dying shadow across the plains.

How she yearned for Zell to be there; with her, holding her, telling her how her beauty out stupefied even the sun. Her heart ached with so much pain, but for the first time in three years, she was able to reminisce about the love she lost, and not break down into tears.

A slight smile curled the edges of her lips at the thought of Zell's loving face smiling his goofy smile at her from within the sunset. As the sun went down with its final breath, shadows came out of hiding and ruled the earth once more.

But as always with death, comes life, and the radiant moon made its presence known atop the gentle waves of the ocean. She watched as the moonlight seemed to dance as it glittered across the soft rippling waves. Quistis couldn't help but wonder why Zell was always so fascinated by the moon. She could see someone fascinated by the sun, but the moon, she could never really understand.

She gazed up at the soft pale sphere that now dominated the sky, wondering what secrets it held within. She figured Zell admired the mystery that lied within. But she wondered why Zell was truly amazed by the moon; it was dark, isolated and lonely. If she or anyone had to decided whether Zell was a moon or sun kind of person they most likely would pick sun, just from his overactive hyper personality. He was always smiling and always making everyone laugh. So then why was he so obsessed with the moon?

Quistis soon snapped out of her reverie when a chilling breeze ran up her spine, signaling it was time to get back to the lab. She said her goodbyes to the consoling moon and made her way down the familiar paths and arrived at the edge of the village after only a matter of minutes.

Upon getting closer to the heart of the small town a thunderous explosion erupted out of the darkness. Immediately she took off running towards the lab. Her heart began to race, with fear and excitement, as her footsteps brought her closer to her destiny.

Bright flames seared through the darkness illuminating the nearby mountains. Finally Quistis made it to the lab, she couldn't believe her eyes, the entire lab was engulfed in flames.

"Oh no! I'm too late!" Quistis screamed in a panic upon seeing the catastrophe. She looked around scanning the area for any civilians, but they had already fled and taken shelter else where.

Slowly she made her way towards the building, but the intense heat emitting off the ranging inferno made her keep her distance. She raised her arm to her face trying to shield her eyes from the scorching heat.

She got as close as she could and tried to peer in through the doorway, but she could see nothing through the flames.

Quistis lowered her head in disappointment, "No…I failed my mission…" She whispered to herself in distress.

A massive explosion erupted from within the depths of the lab, causing Quistis to be blown backwards onto the ground hard.

"Ahh!" Quistis screamed more from shock than the pain of the fall. As she sat up her eyes caught a glance of a silhouette walking out of the fire. It was a horrifying demonic figure that walked out of the flames.

Through the shadows of darkness Quistis could see the massive death black wings that protruded from the creatures back. Those wings were almost as big as she was.

Quistis could feel her heart's thunderous rhythm pound throughout her entire body. The creature strolled pass Quistis not even signifying her existence.

"Hey!" Quistis yelled through a shaky voice that was barely audible.

The monster stopped and cocked his head to the left to gaze at the one calling to him. His head whipped around and what Quistis witnessed that day she would never forget. Her heart stopped and her mouth dropped.

"No…!"

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to "_**Thy knight, Q-n-P**_!" I hope you like it. I really appreciate your reviews, because that's what keep me going, so THANKS! Well hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, please keep reading and reviewing! Later...


	7. One Rainy Day

_**Shadow of the Sun**_

**Ch. 7: _One Rainy Day…_**

_Raped and drained of an innocence, a gift we've lost time. Still I gaze through this one rainy day, alone with no one by my side. Open skies are falling; tears are coming down, like a drop of rain falls to the ocean and comes back around…One rainy day…_

The night sky was blanketed with dark clouds in the distance, thriving with testimony of the impending storm. Bolts of lightning danced across the night sky, weaving in and out of the sheltering clouds.

"No…!" Quistis breathed in a barely audible voice.

She stared wide eyed and in shock as the creature's piercing crimson eyes burrowed deep within her soul. She watched as the creature wasn't even looking at her, but through her.

"…………" Quistis opened her mouth, not knowing what she would say, but none the less no words came out.

Raging flames illuminated the surrounding area, casting away the various shadows concealing the creature's identity. The small blonde watched in horror as she caught a glimpse of the soulless expression on the creature's face.

Quistis froze in terror as the demon approached her slowly, watching, examining her. The blood red skin that oozed over its body made her own skin crawl in revulsion. As the creature's presence neared the frightened young blonde, her eyes fell upon distinct patterns and patches of a deep violet and black that crept along its arms and legs. Even the sinister wings that dripped from its back were secreted in this black disease.

The demon ceased in its tracks, only feet before Quistis. The small blonde could feel the thunderous rhythm of her heart roar throughout her body. Quistis started to shake violently, unsure if it was from the cold night air or fear. Sweat congregated upon her palms as anxiety swarmed her body.

A gust of wind whisked by Quistis, fluttering her honey locks in its wake, soon thereafter it raced towards the creature in front of her, buffeting the demon's wings allowing them to spread to their full impending width.

The creature tilted its head back and let out a horrible high-pitched shriek into the abyss of the night. The ear-piercing sound was deafening.

Quistis felt an intense pressure build up inside her skull. A wave of nausea washed over her, as the sound was unrelenting.

"_What is happening…!" _Quistis frantically yelled. Blood gingerly began to trickle from her ears and run down the sides of her face, dribbling off her chin, muddling into a small pool on the ground below.

The sound was so concentrated that it caused blood to leak from her nose and soon welled up in her cerulean eyes. She blinked once allowing the blood to spill down her cheeks as if they were tears. She tried raising her arms to cover her ears, but her body was unresponsive.

"_What…is going on! Ahhh…why can't I move!" _Quistis yelled in her mind desperately trying to bear the excruciating pain ripping through her head.

Quistis felt her knees go weak and then soon buckle. She collapsed on the ground; a cloud of dust encircled her. She curled up into a ball trembling viciously. The creature stopped and his lifeless scarlet eyes fell upon the small girl lying at his feet.

"_Could this be it? Is this…how it ends…?" _Quistis asked, fearful of the answer.

Quistis felt the merciless pressure in her ears and head cease. She struggled to lift her head to see what the creature's next course of action was. As she gazed through weary sapphire eyes, she watched in horror as a dark shadow loomed over her, getting closer and closer as time endlessly passed.

A powerful force wrapped around her neck and she was ripped to her feet. Her hands instinctively grabbed the hand already occupying her throat. She gasped for air as she tried to pry loose the demon's grip. She could feel her life being strangled from her body, as her lungs screamed for oxygen.

Quistis felt a forceful jerk forward as her head snapped backwards. Her eyes barely crept open, only to reveal she was face to face with this hideous creature.

The never-ending disease of blackness spilled across the creatures face, almost producing an armor like mask with large devilish horns that leaked from the sides of his skull creating bat-like ears.

The demon seemed to smile as the small blonde gasped in pain. Quistis saw the creature's pointy razor like teeth that were once concealed within the depths of its mouth. She watched in fear as the demonic smile faded and the creature opened his mouth wide baring his teeth in a feral gesture, allowing her to get a good look at its weapons of choice that were going to tear through the soft tender padding on her throat, letting her warm life to surge through him.

With a cackle of lighting, a massive explosion from the lab startled the creature, causing him to drop his prey and jerk his head to the right. Quistis fell to her knees and gasped for much needed air. Her lungs were on fire from the lack of oxygen.

Still gasping for air, she struggled to her feet, and wrapped her fist around her whip. Slowly she raised her head and her eyes immediately fell upon the side of that creature's face and when they did everything seemed to stop.

"It…can't be…" She wheezed in a raspy whisper, due to the damage done to her throat and vocal cords only moments ago.

What she saw on the side of the demon's face made her question everything in her life. It was though she was swallowed up by a void of ice cold darkness. Her once striking ocean colored eyes began to well up with a sea of tears as they gazed listlessly at what seemed to be a black enigmatic marking_, tattooed_ on the side of the creatures face.

Her grip loosened on her whip as her hand fell limply to her side. She took a step forward causing the creature to turn its attention towards her once more.

Fresh tears fell from the heavens, soaking the small blonde in a cool mist, as they began to mix with her own.

She reached out her hand, desperately wanting to caress the side of the creatures face. The demon stared at her intensely watching her every move, almost fascinated by her actions.

As her steps brought her closer to the demon, its devilish smirk slithered back onto its lips. Almost as soon as it appeared the smirk vanished and the demon once again lashed out placing an unyielding grip on Quistis' exposed throat.

Quistis grabbed the monster's hand with her left, trying to gain just a few more seconds of air. She raised her right hand and tenderly placed it on the side of the creature's face.

The creature furrowed its brow, as it frowned in confusion.

"Ze…Zell!" Quistis breathed as tears savagely began streaming down her pale rain soaked face.

The grip on Quistis' neck loosened momentarily and those once bottomless scarlet eyes gave way to the recessive crystalline orbs beneath.

"Zell…" Quistis called to him once more as a smile curved her lips. Quistis watched as the demon's seemingly fragile mind had begun to shatter. His eyes went blank, as though he was searching himself, searching for this Zell…

Suddenly those prominent marine colored eyes focused back on the small blonde still held tightly within his grasp.

"Zell, its…me," Quistis coughed, as air was becoming more and more desperate.

As she uttered his name the demon's eyes twitched and his death grip tightened. Quistis' eyes closed in pain as her life was being squeezed out of her.

The creature's now azure eyes became cloudy as blood spilled into them, once again creating those same dark piercing crimson eyes. He spun around and tossed Quistis into a nearby tree.

Her body was violently hurled backwards through the air. She hit the tree with so much force that the remaining oxygen left in her lungs was vehemently pushed out.

"Aaahhh…" A yelp of pain exuded from the small female. _"Why…?" _Quistis questioned in her mind, as she laid face first on the ground motionless.

Quistis struggled to get up, but her body was so torn up that any movement she made, even breathing caused tremendous pain. She managed to steady herself on one knee.

She looked up and saw the creature just standing there, his posture rigid and unresponsive, gazing upon her with its same soulless expression.

"Ze…," was all she wheezed out before violently coughing up blood. A bright red pool, puddled on the ground before her.

She spit out the left over blood that was in her mouth on the already wet spongy earth beneath.

She wiped off the remaining blood dripping from the corner of her lips. "ZELL!" She yelled with all her might. "What's happened to you? It's me…" Quistis pleaded desperately.

The creature shook his head and turned his icy glare towards the injured female once more. He cocked his head slightly towards the side and smiled an insane grin.

Slowly he strode towards the kneeling blonde. Within inches of his target he stopped, gazing down at her.

"Zell…" She called as she struggled to her feet.

The creature bent down, and placed his face right next to her ear. Quistis could feel his hot breath slither down the side of her neck, sending chills running up her spine.

Without hesitation he buried his fist into the petit blonde's abdomen causing her to slump over his arm. Quistis felt her body go momentarily limp and began to involuntarily fall, but before she hit the ground a kick slammed into the side of her face, propelling her through the air.

The creature's breathing quickened to short emotional breathes; his chest rose and fell with rapid succession. Rain glazed his body, causing it to shimmer in the slight light caused by cackling lighting bolts.

Despite excruciating pain Quistis rose to her feet, slightly swaying side to side. Her once perfect hair was torn from its patented ponytail and draped across her face, slightly shielding one eye in darkness.

The demon gazed at the blonde's piercing eye. He took a staggered step back and clenched his head, as past visions swam behind his eyes.

"Come on Quisty, leave your hair down…please…for me…" The short blonde pleaded with his ever reluctant girlfriend.

"No…It doesn't look professional, and I have to go teach class in a few minutes." Quistis lectured in a stern voice, but couldn't help but smile when she saw how cute the slightly taller blonde boy looked, sticking out his bottom lip, pleading with her.

"Oh alright…but only for you Zell." She giggled as Zell wrapped her up in a loving hug and excitedly planted a rather sloppy wet kiss on her cheek.

The demon shook his head violently, desperately trying to clear it of all thought. He jumped back startled at realizing Quistis was only feet away.

"Tell me! Tell me who I am!" Quistis yelled almost incoherently, none the less startling the creature with her vehemence.

The demon let out a high pitched shrill, but not like the first, this was one of desperation and pain.

Quistis ducked a wild roundhouse kick, but got caught with a severe spinning sidekick in the solar plexus. She was once again hurled through the air and slammed on the ground forcefully.

The creature stood there trembling as he watched the young blonde lay motionless on the ground. His lip quivered as his breathing became sporadic.

Only by shear willpower was Quistis able to rise to her feet once more.

Another flash of past events swam before the demon's eyes, as he gazed at Quistis. Instead of continuing his attack, he let out a painful scream and leaped up to a nearby branch, frantically trying to flee.

Though her body was utterly exhausted, through shear willpower she ran towards the branch and gazed up at the creature so far above her. Droplets of rain continued to fall as it soaked every inch of the young blonde while it mingled with tears, blood and sweat.

Quistis watched as the creature's once lifeless expression slowly altered to that of human. She looked upon him softly able to see the pain gleaming through his eyes.

"This is a real fight, come on…Look at me…" Quistis started hastily. "Tell me…Tell me who I am?" Quistis said in almost a whisper, as her own emotions welled up in her throat.

Time seemed to stop, and one second felt like an eternity. As rain cascaded down and lightning danced across the sky, it was just the two of them, searching one another for answers.

"Qui…Quistis…" The demon finally replied in a raspy tone as his head fell towards the ground.

A warm smile washed over Quistis' rain glazed lips.

"Zell…" She called as she finally gave way to her severe injuries and collapsed to the ground, falling into a shadowy void of nothingness.

**A/N:** Wow that chapter took FOREVER! I am very sorry that it took so long, I hope you all can forgive and are still going to read and review. Hopefully I still have my knight, otherwise this so called "king" will have to give up his crown and lay his body to rest. So Q-n-P you had better believe this chapter is dedicated to you, without your support I don't know where I'd be. That goes to everyone who sends me reviews, I appreciate them a lot! And will always give those who send me reviews praise in my next chapter, so just look for them in my Author's Note section. Please keep sending me REVIEWS! _**Q-n-P** I bow to thee, and prey you return._ Later...


	8. Insecurities

**_Shadow of the Sun..._ **

**Ch.8: _Insecurities..._**

A piercing shrill shattered the dark silence of the night as the creature screeched in pain when torn memories of his past life flooded his fragile mind. His rigid posture drooped and his voice went soft with resignation. The demon creature finally gave way to the frightened young blonde underneath.

The creature's blood red, membrane casing was soaked up by the underlying soft pale skin. Crystalline eyes burned through as predominate crimson eyes reseeded. The black disease that caressed his body withered away as his dark angelic wings corroded into the depths of his back. After a few moments the only demon left standing, was the one on the inside. Unbearable pain surged through the body of the young man, as fire poured into his veins.

A wave of dizziness washed over the small blonde, caused by excruciating torture. He felt his balance waver and then his knees buckled. His body fell lifelessly to the rain glazed earth below.

He hit the ground hard and could feel his bones jar upon impact. The never ending torrent of rain pounded on his back as he laid motionless, face first on the ground. He sunk into the soft earth, as mud crept its way over his exposed body. The only thing allowing any sort of coverage, were the tight elastic-like shorts that molded to his body, other than that, he was in his most vulnerable state.

His body was racked with pain, but as he gazed through weary eyes, he knew Quistis needed him now more than ever. He struggled to push himself up off the ground. He felt his hands press deep into the wet surface allowing mud to slink in between his fingers and spill over his hands, as he tried to rise to his feet.

Wobbly legs too found their place on the spongy surface. His breaths were short and shallow as he stood slightly hunched over, drained arms hanging limply by his side, bloodshot eyes not even half open, as rain mingled with the sweat streaming down his face.

His balance wavered as he took cautious steps forward, desperately trying to keep his footing. He neared his destination, but his legs gave out and he collapsed forward to the ground.

He raised his head to gaze wearily at the seemingly lifeless female blonde. He reached out his hand as tears broke their sapphire barricades and flowed freely down his face. He stretched to his full extent, but still it wasn't enough, he was still too far away.

"AAAHHHHH!" Zell screamed in a hopeless agony, as his blonde counterpart was just beyond his fingertips.

Pain ravaged his body as he tried standing once more. He struggled to one knee, all the muscles in his body shaking violently with anguish. He felt himself sway side to side, so he placed a steadying hand on his knee, trying to gain his equilibrium.

His arm started to tremble and slipped off his knee. He fell to the ground once more. He felt an empty hopelessness retch up inside his soul as he couldn't reach Quistis. He reached out and dug his hands into the wet soil as he dragged himself across the ground.

He could feel his body go numb from pain.

"I…I can't stop…This is…my fault…" Zell breathed as he pulled himself along the ground.

Finally he reached the motionless body of his girlfriend. He cradled her in his arms and could feel an icy chill that blanketed her body as she lay limp in his hands.

"Hyne…what have I done?" Zell whispered in pain.

Zell placed his hand on Quistis' chest, he was able to feel her breathing, although it was short, it seemed to be steady. He rested his head on her chest and listened carefully. A small rythematic thud could be heard. He held her close allowing his body heat to try and warm Quistis.

He closed his tear filled eyes as he pressed his lips against the cold almost lifeless lips of his beloved.

"You…you can't die on me…please…" He sobbed gently into her neck, as his tears flowed down his cheeks and danced upon Quistis' shoulder.

Quistis coughed raggedly as she gasped for air. Zell jolted back, startled.

'_Damn, she might be going into hypothermic shock…' _Zell franctically cursed himself inwardly as he knew Quistis needed him now more than ever, but he didn't know what to do, or if he had the energy left to do it.

He summoned every bit of strength he had left to raise to his feet. His balance faltered under just his own weight, but he knew he had to get Quistis back to Garden and to a doctor.

He bent down and placed one arm under her neck and the other under her knees. Carefully he hoisted the petit blonde up into his arms; he felt his body writhe in pain under the added weight.

Frantically he searched the village, but all had left, once the "demon" arrived. He must have searched every house in the village, but all the doors were locked and he knew he caused enough damage, without breaking into someone's house.

As he neared the end of the village out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a large object concealed in the trees. He struggled to keep his balance as he stumbled towards the strange entity.

"Thank Hyne." Zell sighed aloud as the Ragnorak came into view.

He entered the ship and placed Quistis in the passenger seat as he took his place at the helm.

"Damn!" Zell muttered angrily as he had no clue on what he was doing. He began pressing button after button, praying to Hyne that he could get the ship to start.

He jerked the throttle forward and a thunderous roar of the engines singled the metallic beast's awakening. Zell had watched Selphie fly this thing hundreds of times and tried to imitate her actions. He cranked the stick backwards and the monstrous ship began to levitate, as it defied gravity.

He threw the stick forward and with blinding speed the ship accelerate forwards. It was too dark to see and the rain wasn't helping, so Zell looked to the radar map on his left, showing him his location.

"Please hold on…" Zell pleaded as he cocked his head to his right to gaze at the unconscious blonde.

Minutes seemed like hours, but soon Zell was back at Garden. He lifted Quistis back up into his arms and took off running. He burst through the Garden doors. A high pitched shrill erupted from the loud speakers.

Zell didn't even hesitate, his destination was clear; he kept on running towards the infirmary. A wave of SeeD officers and candidates swarmed the panicked blonde's location, each with their weapons of choice ready.

Zell couldn't help but halt. Squall burst out of the sea of students, gun blade drawn, prone to attack. He stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with...Zell. Then his eyes fell on the small girl in Zell's arms.

"Quistis!" Squall yelled in shock. "Everyone move!" Squall demanded vehemently and raced Zell and Quistis to the infirmary.

Squall and Zell rushed through the sea of cadets.

"Dr. Kadowaki!" Squall called frantically.

A small plump woman ran out from the backroom. "Oh! Put her on that bed over there." She commanded after seeing the unconscious blonde in Zell's arms.

Zell complied with the demands and gently placed Quistis on the directed bed.

"Now out, I can't have anyone get in the way or contaminate the area." She spoke sternly and glanced at Zell whose body was smeared with mud among other things.

Zell was about to protest, but realized that he has caused enough pain, without getting into an argument when Quistis needed immediate attention.

Zell and Squall exited the infirmary and were swarmed by nosey young cadets and students.

"Get back to your dorms!" Squall reprimanded strictly, with a scowl on his face.

With the rush of adrenaline finally over and leaving his body, Zell felt his legs go weak. He casually leaned up against the wall, trying to cover his fatigue.

With the last of the stragglers leaving Squall turned back towards Zell with a skeptical look on his face. Just before he could open his mouth, Selphie, Irvine and Rinoa ran up behind him.

"Squall what was the big emergency?" Rinoa asked concernedly.

As Squall stepped to the side the trio caught their first glimpse of the small blonde standing in the shadows.

Selphie's hand immediately flew to her mouth, as none of them could believe what they were seeing.

"Ze…Zell?" Selphie asked incredulity.

"ZELL!" Rinoa screamed and ran over to give him a hug, but as she got closer he flinched and moved away. Rinoa cocked her brow and frowned in confusion.

"Zell…?" Rinoa questioned perplexed at why Zell isn't happy to see her or anyone.

Zell kept his gaze fixated on the ground, far away from anyone or anything else.

"Zell what's wrong?" Rinoa asked wondering why he isn't his normal hyperactive self. He hasn't seen anyone in more than three years, he should be bouncing off the wall, but instead he stood motionless with a dark faraway look in his eye.

She took a hesitant step closer, and Zell turned away slightly. Her eyes fell onto his back and her heart dropped. Savage scars and lacerations dripped all across his exposed skin.

"Ahh…" Rinoa gasped in horror upon such a terrible sight.

Zell heard her gasp and compressed his war torn back up against the cold concrete wall, only to reveal those same scars oozed across his chest and abdomen as well.

"Oh, what in Hyne happened to you Zell!" Selphie screamed in a near panic, pointing to the ravished markings on Zell's chest.

Zell shot a side long glance that sent chills up everyone's spin. His eyes were cold and it was as though they held no emotion in them once so ever.

Squall couldn't help but shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach, as he watched what seemed to be an imposter in Zell's body.

"That will be enough for tonight; obviously Zell has been through a lot. Let's not make anything worse. Zell you should probably stay in the infirmary tonight, incase anything happens, to you or Quistis. Now let's all get some rest." Squall nodded to the others to head back to their dorms.

Before leaving Squall leaned over towards Zell, "Watch over Quistis, and I want to see you sometime tomorrow."

Zell nodded in confirmation as Squall started to head back. He watched as Rinoa waited and the two brunettes entwined fingers as they made their way back. A sharp shot of pain ripped into his heart.

Once again he resumed his position leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his gaze fixated on the floor. He waited for hours, not moving, not pacing, nothing. He just stood their staring, not at the ground, but into the depths of his mind.

The hiss of the doors opening snapped him back to the present.

"Oh wow, Zell you are still here…" Dr. Kadowaki said surprised as it had been a little more than three hours. "You can go in and see her if you wish, she seems to be stable, but try not to wake her, she needs her rest." The plump woman informed concernedly.

Zell nodded and took a few steps forwards, but was halted by a soft hand that was placed on his shoulder. Suddenly the hand eased its way down his back and traced an extensive laceration that glided diagonally across his entire back.

"There are clothes in the cabinet on the left, take what you need, and the shower is in the back room…Watched over Quistis, I'm going to get something to eat…remember I'm always here if you need too…" Her sentence was abruptly stopped by the hiss of the doors closing behind Zell as he had already entered the infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki shook her head and was on her way.

Zell strolled over to the closet that dominated the left side of the room. He carefully pulled the doors open, so not to wake Quistis. He rummaged through the different drawers and found a white tee and a pair of mesh short.

He grabbed them and made his way to the shower. Slowly he closed the door behind him and flipped on the lights. Immediately an artificial illumination erupted from the bulbs above, showering the room in synthetic daylight.

He turned on the faucet to the shower the hiss of the pipes signaled the water streaming through them. He walked over to the mirror that was hovering above the sink and gazed listlessly at himself. His sapphire eyes becoming ominously dark.

A scowl crept across his lips upon seeing his reflection. Scars ravaged three quarters of his chest and back. Zell hated what he had become, a monster inside and out. He turned away, unable to bear the pain of looking at himself in the mirror any longer.

But what was so wrong with scars? Everyone had them; it was the world in which they lived in. Squall had a few and one was even on his face.

He entered the shower; the warm rain cascaded down his hardened flesh and streamed over his insecurities. His eyes fell to his chest and shoulders, gazing at his disease covered flesh. He turned the water all the way to hot, until the temperature was an unbearable scalding hot.

He lathered his body with soap and grabbed the washcloth. He savagely raked the cloth over his scars in rapid succession, frantically trying to rid his skin of this monster. His face became red with anger and he stepped underneath the scalding hot water. His flesh screamed in anguish under the sweltering gush of rain.

He stood underneath the torrent of blistering water scrubbing his disfigurements so hard and for so long; his flesh became raw and started bleeding profusely. Blood poured from his body, and was swept away by thecascading water fall.

After what seemed like hours the only thing streaming over him was blood. This didn't stop him though; he continued this course of action for so long the once blistering water, dulled down to a chilling cool.

Zell finally stopped scrubbing and dropped his arms in defeat. He was destined to be a monster…inside and out. He let the now cool rain wash over him.

After allowing the streaming jets of water to dance over his body he turned off the shower and stepped out onto the bathroom rug. Droplets of water raced down his vulnerable figure and danced upon the tile floor.

He reached around the corner and grabbed a towel from the closet and callously ran it across his body, soaking up the excess wetness. He ruffled his chocobo like hair until it was its usual spiky and wild style.

He opened to cabinet above the sink and saw different medicines among other things. He rummaged a bit and find gauze and tape. He dressed his wounds before he got dressed into his borrowed clothing, so not to stain them with blood.

After he exited the bathroom. He looked around and saw that Dr. Kadowaki still hasn't returned yet. He made his way over to Quistis' bed and pulled up a chair.

He took a seat beside the sleeping blonde. A strange growling noise washed into the room. Zell soon realized it was his stomach, but he didn't mind. He had gone days without food or water, on more than one occasion. He disregarded his bodily impulses and stayed by Quistis' side.

"Ohhh…what have I done?" Zell sighed aloud, while rubbing his fingers through his hair.

He got up and made his way to the nearby window. The seemingly boundless torrent of rain had finally ceased and moonlight filtered to the earth below as it broke through the clouds resting in the heavens above.

He watched as a breeze whisked by, fluttering the trees as it played with the leaves. Zell opened the curtain a little bit more, but he saw the moonlight cascade through the window and spill upon Quistis' pale face, causing her to stir slightly.

Zell immediately closed the curtains and returned to her bedside. He gazed at her with hard emotional eyes.

He looked towards the window once more, as if trying to find security in the pale orb that hung so high above. "What…what is going to happen when you awake tomorrow? Will you hate me, or…fear me?" Zell whispered to the listening shadows.

He leaned over the small blonde's sleeping form and tenderly brushed a few stray strands of honey colored locks from her face and placed them back in their normal resting spot behind her ear.

Slowly and gently he pressed his chilled lips atop the female's warm forehead. "Please…I…I'm sorry." He mouthed not trusting his voice at the moment.

A/N: Well there's the next chapter, I hope I didn't take too long, but been way to busy, I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it might be a little confusing and strange, but trust me I will explain everything soon enough. Please keep reading and reviewing! Q-n-P, I just want to thank you again, for all the reviews, and hope I'm still living up to your expectations! Enjoy…

A/N II: Zell373 Takes the sword gratefully and examines it meticulously. "What a fine blade, I am truly honored. Mere words cannot express my gratitude, so my actions will speak for me. My dear friend, you have been with me in this battle from the beginning. I don't know how to repay you, other than offering you a place by my side, to become next in line for the throne and aid in my rule." Zell373 places an outstretched hand as he kneels before Sir Knight Q-n-P. "It would honor me young knight, if you accept my offer..."


	9. Eyes of Emptiness

_**Shadow of the Sun... **_

**Ch. 9: ****_Eyes of Emptiness..._**

The sun crept to its accustomed resting place high above, nestled within the heavens. It lit up the sky with a gorgeous array of radiant illumination. Light cascaded down to the quiescent earth below, as it snuck into Balamb Garden, hitting shades and tugging at closed eyelids.

Daylight cunningly filtered in through the Infirmary blinds as it melted on the female blonde's pale milky flesh. Cerulean eye's struggled to fight off the intruding luminosity, desperately trying to stay shut, but to no avail.

Heavy eyelids lifted wearily to reveal the soft sapphire orbs beneath. The tired blonde blinked her eyes lazily as she sat up in the bed. She arched her back and stretched her arms floridly, while exuding a rather exaggerated yawn.

She rubbed the night's sleep from her eyes with her fists and scanned the surrounding room. Her face frowned in slight confusion at the sight before her. She gazed down and saw she was wearing an oversized white tee with equally large baggy ashen pants.

Her heart began to race as she searched her unknown territory. She looked around the room, noticing all the different beds and medical equipment. Her eyes finally caught glimpse of the figure resting in the chair next to her.

She gasped in shock, but quickly covered her mouth so not to wake the slumbering blonde.

'_Zell?!?' _Quistis posed to herself, wondering what was going on.

Recollections of the previous night's events came to her. Her face washed over with worry and fear at the thought of last night being more than just some horrible dream.

'_Please let last night be just some awful nightmare or hallucination.'_ Quistis pleaded with herself, as she searched for an alternative explanation for the reason of why Zell is only feet beside her, and why she is in the Infirmary.

'_Zell can't be that demon, he just can't be…I must have been knocked unconscious and when I came too I bet Zell was the firs person I saw, so naturally I must have been delusional and hallucinated that Zell was the demon…' _Quistis elucidated, trying to give a rational explanation for the frightening images constricting her mind.

A warm smile smoothed over Quistis' lips as she gazed fondly at the long lost blonde beside her, sleeping peacefully.

'_He's no monster…'_ Quistis' heart called out.

The petit blonde started to giggle, but quickly covered her mouth, frantically trying to hold it in. She couldn't understand how anyone could sleep in such an awkward position. Zell was in a plain metallic chair without any armrests or cushions. Even though Zell was a person of small stature, he looked like a giant sitting on a chair that miniature. His head hung low towards the floor, cocked slightly to the right, while his arms dangled limply by his side.

Her eyes fell upon the rather strange black ink that marred Zell's tender skin. It seemed to glow with an enigmatic radiance as the sun splashed upon it.

Quistis watched the rythmatic rise and fall of Zell's chest, as he was fast asleep. Her mind began to meander back to the preceding night. Her body involuntarily shuttered at her recollections, but she quickly disregarded all such thoughts and decided it best not to think about them, or at least not right now.

She pulled down the covers and swung her legs off the bed so her feet dangled dangerously close to the floor. She slipped out of the bed and stealthily made her way out of the room. With each step and motion she made sure to distribute her weight to the ball of her foot first and then proceed in placing the rest on her heel. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it gently, a sharp screech made Quistis cringe as she hoped Zell would not awaken.

She exited the room and made her way to the bathroom. She looked herself up and down in the mirror, extensively scrutinizing her features.

"I'm a mess." She mumbled wearily.

She reached down and turned on the faucet to the sink. Water spewed out in rapid succession. She cupped her hands, allowing water to fill the small abyss in between. She bent down and threw the water onto her face as it washed the remaining sleep that was currently draining her body.

She turned off the faucet and grabbed a nearby washcloth. She dabbed her face gently allowing the closely knitted cloth to absorb the excess moisture dancing off her face and once again gazed at herself in the mirror.

"It's a start, but I still need to take a shower." Quistis mused before exiting the room.

Dr. Kadowaki was at her desk filling out some sort of paper work, before noticing the blonde exiting the washroom.

"Quistis." The plump woman called as she ran after Quistis.

"Yes?" Quistis inquired politely, as she stopped in front of the door to where she and Zell currently stayed.

Dr. Kadowaki took notice of Quistis gazing in on the other blonde resting in the Infirmary that morning. "You know, he stayed with you all night. And every time you coughed or moved he was immediately up by your bedside, making sure it was nothing but a momentary spasm." Dr. Kadowaki enlightened happily.

Quistis felt blood steadily rush into her cheeks. "Really?" She asked if only to hear it again, as her hands found themselves covering the red marks that swelled within her face.

The curvy lady in the white trench coat smiled warmly. "Yes he sure did."

A smile melted onto Quistis features as she closed her eyes and thought about Zell watching over her, protecting her. As soon as the thought came, it disappeared and gave way to the previous night's events. If that creature was Zell, then that would mean he didn't protect her, he didn't look over her, no, instead her hurt her and even tried to kill her.

Quistis shook her, clearing it of the thoughts which presently occupied her mind.

Dr. Kadowaki frowned slightly, "Are you ok my dear?" She asked concernedly, watching Quistis' odd actions.

"Oh I'm fine, just a little tired I guess." Quistis replied with a fallacious smile, hoping to ease the elder woman's mind.

The doctor eyed her dubiously, sensing something was amiss. "So what happened last night?"

"Well…I…don't really remember." Quistis answered, choosing her words carefully. "There was a strange creature that battled me, but he must have knocked me unconscious and Zell must have come to my rescue." She finished, and held her breath waiting for a response.

"Well aren't you lucky." Dr. Kadowaki said gingerly, giving Quistis a small wink.

Quistis smiled nervously and went back into the room. She waited a few moments leaning against the door waiting for Dr. Kadowaki to take her place at her desk. After hearing slight footsteps leading away Quistis' posture immediately drooped and the tension in her body dissipated.

"_I…I didn't mean to lie, but…" _She glanced over at Zell, _"Zell, just can't be…" _Her words trailed off as she was trying to remember last night.

Her thoughts were interrupted by small moans coming from the corner of the room. Zell began mumbling incoherently as his body convulsed and jerked involuntarily. His hands began to spasm and twitch as Quistis watched in trepidation.

She hurried to Zell's side, panic overtaking her. She reached out her hand, ready to place it on Zell's shoulder. Inches before her hand reached its imminent destination, a sharp burning pain choked itself around her wrist.

She looked down and saw Zell's hand vehemently gripping her wrist, and squeezing with an insane strength. Although Zell was small, she knew he was really quite strong, but this strength was something…else... She looked up and saw Zell's eyes still shut tightly as he broke out in a cold sweat, his mind still racing with horrific nightmares.

Quistis couldn't help but gasp in pain as Zell's relentless vice-grip only got tighter. The worst part was she was, at this moment, she was completely defenseless against Zell.

"Zell…" She yipped in agony, trying to make Zell stop.Without her whip, she was naked and immobile, sending cold shivers of stark vulnerability jetting up her spine.

Cold sapphire eyes burst open.

Quistis felt a fist of ice plunge deep within her stomach, abolishing all former optimisms of last night's recollections being more than a simple mix up. She gazed fearfully into dark, empty eyes. She stood petrified as her eyes were ostensibly glued to the same lifeless eyes she saw last night.

Something akin to fear slipped into her veins as her world began to collapse around her as she realized that Zell had a deep, dark secret. Quistis gasped again as the intense pain from her wrist leaked throughout the rest of her body.

Dark clouded eyes, started to focus, as Zell's nightmare became a distant memory. Zell awoke; sweat streamed down his face, as he panted heavily. Quickly he realized that he had a small wrist clenched tightly within his grasp. Immediately he released Quistis' wrist and gazed down at the linoleum skinned floor.

"I…I'm sorry," he mumbled with a quiet dejection in his voice.

Quistis pulled her hand back and cradled her wrist carefully, trying to ease the throbbing pain that now resided in her arm. She wanted to reply and say it was ok, but she couldn't, her words were choked by fear. It wasn't ok, was it? Zell is supposed to be the one for her, to always make sure she is safe, not to ever hurt her, but is this, really _Zell?_

When she first looked within Zell's eyes, she didn't see the old hyperactive Zell, she didn't even see hatred, and that's what scared her most of all. When she gazed into his eyes, she didn't see anything at all; it was though she was looking into a boundless pool of nothingness.

'_Zell what has happened to you…?' _Quistis pondered silently.

The two blondes sat in an eerie silence, wondering what was next. The air between the small blondes grew arid and stale, as a murky think ink suffocated around them like a melting shadow; drenching them in uncertainty with all the unspoken words that resided deep within.

"Maybe I should go…" Zell whispered quietly, more to himself than anyone else.

Quistis' eyes widen as shock stretched around her. "Wait, no please don't go." She pleaded softly, fidgeting with her fingers. "I just…" She trailed off, not sure what to say, or if she even had anything to say.

With the ever present silence regaining control once more, Quistis couldn't take it and her mouth opened of its own accord and she said the first thing that came to her. "Zell what happened when you were gone all those years?" As soon as her words slinked from her lips she immediately turned away, knowing that she shouldn't have asked such a question, or at least not quite yet.

Zell could feel his lungs constrict and steal the air away from him. _'What should I do? I…I can't tell her, can I? _Zell contemplated inwardly before turning his gaze towards the floor. "I…I don't remember." Zell responded hesitantly.

Quistis knew something was amiss, she could hear the tentative deceit drip from Zell's words as it splashed against her ears. "Zell…" She started, turning around to lock her eyes with his.

Zell could feel her steely eyes tear through him, searching for something. He knew he should return her gaze, that is what she was waiting for, but he couldn't, she would find out what was inside of him, begging to be released.

Quistis waited for Zell to return her gaze, but when his eyes didn't meet hers, a tinge of pain stabbed her heart. She strolled over to his chair and knelt down in front of him, placing herself in his direct line of vision.

Her eyes finally apprehended Zell's. She bore deep within his eyes and into the depths of his soul. She saw the fear in his eyes, as her own grew soft with sympathy.

"Zell, you know you can tell me anything, don't you?" She asked slightly heartbroken.

He paused, knowing that _before_ he could tell her anything, but this, if she only knew what he had done. The things he had seen…would Quistis ever be able to forgive him and love a…monster? No he couldn't tell her, she would forever hate and fear him, like all the others.

"I know, but honestly I don't remember anything. I must have been brainwashed, but when I was fighting you…you helped me overcome the poison that seeped into my mind." Zell explained his farce dilemma, though it wasn't entirely a lie.

Zell waited nervously, wondering what the other blonde would think. To his surprise Quistis leapt up into his arms and held him tightly. _'This…this feeling, I haven't felt this in…a long time…'_ Zell reminisced silently.

"Oh Zell, I don't care what happened. You're back, back with me and that's all that matters." Quistis coo'd in his ear lovingly.

Zell actually felt something akin to happiness, being wrapped up in Quistis' warm embrace, but something wasn't right. He could feel something was missing. A small twinge of pain ached inside him, maybe in his heart, but for the past three years he didn't know if he even had a heart to speak of.

It took a few moments but soon the troubled blonde realized that Quistis was holding him, holding him with a sincere passionate loving embrace, but he wasn't holding her, his hands were still resting on his knees. Isn't it only natural to return an embrace even if you didn't like the person? Zell liked, no loved Quistis, or at least he used to, so why didn't he do an action that was so normal? Why did he have to think about it to do it?

"_It's because I am no longer normal, I'm a... freak...…"_ He thought in disgust, as he finally forced his hands to their "rightful" place, holding one who used to be so close to his heart.

**A/N**: Well I pretty much put this short chapter in hear so everyone would know I'm not dead and also to tell you this story will be finished very soon, so there would be no sense in not completing it. I tell you, an unfinished story irritates the hell out of me and I promise I won't leave this story unfinished. I know some might say my _What it Takes_ stroy isn't finished that is because it is on hold and I am doing this one. But yeah I am so sorry for this chapter taking so long, actually I had it done about four or five days ago, but it was "EXAM" week. So yeah I had to do way too much studying, and I didn't have enough time to post this up, not to mention having to go to work-YUK! Well I thank everyone for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this one, if there are still ppl reading this. So remember enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW, it gives some writers the will to go on (Q-n-P is friggin awesome!)

**_A King and His Knight Part V_** "Alas, brave Knight, no, brave Prince, the final battle is vastly approaching and soon our campaign will come to an end." Zell373 placed a warm hand on Prince Q-n-P's shoulder, as he smiled down at him. "I pray thee will make the final charge with me, when the time comes." Still gazing down upon the young soul, King Zell373 couldn't help but ruffle up the hair of Prince Q-n-P until it resembled that of his own misaligned hairstyle. Looking down upon the sporadic hairdo of the Prince, Zell373 let out a deep full-hearted laugh.

**A/N II: ** Well you know I figured since Q-n-P and I have a pretty good mini sage going on I must as well give it a title and a spot on the page.(Q-n-P, if you can think of a different title by all means, I think this one could use some spicing up, if you know what I mean) Anyways, seirously Q-n-P, you are truly awesome and I am very tha nkful to have you read and review my work. Actually it is our work, because without all your friggin awesome reviews, this sotry might have never gotten this far! THANKS!! Booyah!


	10. Silence of Fear

**_Shadow of the Sun..._**

**Ch.10: _Silence of Fear_**

Zell closed his eyes, as he tried to remember what he was supposed to be feeling as he stayed entwined in the loving arms of his blonde companion. For the first brief moments of the embrace Zell felt something…something he couldn't describe, a familiar but long lost feeling echoed inside his head, so quiet and vague it was almost incoherent.

After those initial few seconds of what he wanted to believe as bliss, he felt nothing. The cold emptiness that dwelled within him, only grew, slowly overtaking small bits and pieces of whatever was left inside of him.

For some odd reason Zell could feel Quistis' sapphire eyes still watching and searching him, but where not even her eyes could not reach, the depths of his soul, he could feel himself slowly decaying, as the fear of emptiness squeezed into his very pores, squirming and expanding until he was occupied with its presence.

Quistis pulled away, her eyes never leaving Zell's. She glanced over her left shoulder to look at the small white clock that resided on the wall.

"It's already 10 o'clock? Wow I can't believe it's that late. What do you say we go get some lunch? I bet you haven't had a Garden specialty hotdog in a while?" Quistis giggled playfully, as she poked Zell's stomach.

Zell came out of his self loathing and was in the present once more_. 'Food…how long has it been since I've last ate? A day, a month, a year? It's been so long and yet, I'm not even hungry.'_ Zell mused inwardly.

"Well?" Quistis asked impatiently while placing her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"That would be nice." Zell replied as he barely managed a half-hearted smile, knowing that is what she wanted.

Quistis reached down and grabbed Zell's hand. She expected to feel the cold smooth leather of Zell's gloves slip in between her fingers, but all she felt was the ice shredding skin that sheathed his tattered hand. Her brow furrowed at the surprise of Zell not wearing his gloves, but soon she shot a glance over to the small stand residing under the window and sure enough his gloves lay dormant on the center.

As Quistis entwined her small tender fingers with Zell's, it felt as though an Egyptian silk was being strewn through his hand. It had been so long since Zell had felt the loving caress of another. Her small hand emitted a tender warmth as it slowly melted away the cold oblivion that encased Zell's hand.

She hoisted Zell to his feet and strolled with him to the cafeteria. As they exited the room Dr. Kadowaki rushed over to the two blondes with a worried look smeared on her face.

"Are you two sure you should be out of bed already?" She asked in a near panic.

"Oh yes, we are fine now, thanks to you." Quistis replied encouragingly with a small smile.

Dr. Kadowaki smiled at the compliment and nodded her head. "Well just as long as you two are alright and aren't feeling dizzy, I suppose you are clear to leave."

"Don't worry, I'll be back to pick up my things later." Quistis called as her and Zell left the infirmary.

They made their way down the stretched hall, with each step feeding the silence that loomed over them. Quistis could feel the eerie quiet cloud their path, but she didn't know what to say. Honestly she didn't care; she was so spellbound that she had Zell back. It wouldn't matter it the world ended, just as long as she was with him.

Zell followed the leading blonde lifelessly, as he was captivated by his own thoughts muddling his mind. Why, why now did he have to come back into her life and _pretend_ to be normal? He was just denying the inevitable; it was only a matter of time before he would crush her again. He knew he shouldn't…couldn't stay with her. By even being near her, he placed her in immediate danger.

Before long the two made it to the cafeteria. The sound of all the students laughing and chatting was deafening. Quistis found a table hidden in the corner and directed Zell to go and save her a seat while she got the food.

He complied with a nod of the head and made his way over. He sat with his back against the wall, staring out into the bustling mass of students. A strange inconceivable feeling pitted in his stomach, he felt his mind wash with dizziness.

He gazed around and the strange nauseating vertigo fled and his mind was finally clear. Almost instantaneously he saw that there were a total of 173 students in that room, 81 of whom were female students and 92 on them were male. He noticed only two ground exits and one large window that loomed high above, nestled on the adjacent wall. Before long he peculiarly calculated the fastest exit and how many students would have a chance of engaging him in battle, before he could make his leave.

His body was quickly over swooned with primal instincts and without his control he began to get up.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Quistis inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Zell shook his head and sat back down. "I…I was going to go see if you needed some help." He replied shakily, trying not to let her how much of a freak he truly was.

"Aww…thanks, but don't worry I have everything under control." Quistis melted at the thought of Zell being so sincere and gentleman-like. "I could only get you five hotdogs because that was all left. I'm sorry I know that is only an appetizer for you." She giggled happily as she placed the tray down on the table.

"That…that's ok; I'm not that hungry anyways." Zell replied softly.

Quistis took her place next to Zell and set the excessive plate of hotdogs down in front of the small blonde. She slid the tray that was still occupied with her salad, back in front of her and began stabbing the leafy greenery with her fork.

Zell gazed down at his plate, wondering why he wasn't hungry. It has been quite some time since his last meal, but for some strange reason he just didn't want to eat.

"Well aren't you going to eat?" Quistis persisted stubbornly.

Zell blinked, snapping him out of his reverie, and grabbed a hotdog. "Of course." He answered quickly, as he took an unwanted mouthful of his food.

Quistis smiled happily and continued with her meal.

Before long Zell had forced three of the five hotdogs down and that was it. Before, if he saw a hotdog, he would devour it mechanically, but now he was doing all he could to just take one bite.

As Zell went to take another nauseating bite, he could feel a presence advance towards them. His eyes shone hard as he glanced up scanning the area for the approaching company.

"Hiya Quisty." Selphie squeaked behind the blonde, flailing her hand wildly, drawing many awkward stares from the surrounding students. Of course she didn't mind, Irvine just smiled and shook his head.

"Hey Quisty." Came the throaty drawl of Irvine Kinnease, who was of course next to the hyper brunette.

Quistis jumped slightly in her seat as she was momentarily startled. "Hey you two." She replied excitedly.

"Hey Zell, long time no see, partner." Drawled the cowboy and tipped his hat at his reunited comrade.

"Yeah Zelly, it's good to have you back." Selphie chirped as her and Irvine sat down across from the two blondes.

Zell kept his solemn gaze on the plate in front of him.

"So what are you two doing?" Quistis inquired cheerfully, before taking another bite of her salad.

"Well you know Selphie, always in the mood to get something to eat." Irvine teased.

"Well I _am_ a growing girl!" Selphie informed pointedly, with a vivacious smile.

"Well they are already of hotdogs, I got the last ones." Quistis smiled victoriously, trying to make idle conversation, sensing the ever present silence that loomed whenever Zell was around.

Selphie frowned as she whined to Irvine, "Oh Irvy, I wanted some hotdogs!" She pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest and giving Irvine "_the look."_

"Sorry darlin' not too much I can do, besides maybe we can steal Zell's." Irvine contemplated mischievously.

"I'm full; you can have them if you want." Zell stated somberly.

Selphie grabbed the two remaining hotdogs off the plate and placed them on a napkin in front of her.

"Oh thanks Zelly!" She giggled ecstatically, her chocolate eyes lighting up floridly.

With Quistis focused on her salad and Zell unusually quiet, Selphie shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Not knowing what else to say Selphie opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to her, "So Zell what happened to your back?"

Irvine immediately looked at Selphie as if she had three heads, what could that girl possibly be thinking?

Forgetting that everyone had seen the scars on his chest and back, inwardly Zell cursed luridly. He didn't respond only wished that he never came back.

Realizing what she had just asked Selphie instantly turned her gaze back to her food, poking at it nervously.

"What do you mean? What happened to Zell's back?" Quistis couldn't help but preen, as her usual worrying self emerged.

"It's nothing." Was all Zell could decide on, as he chose his words carefully.

"What do you…" Selphie started rather shocked.

"Hey isn't that Squall leaving?" Irvine cut in hastily, trying to advert the attention of the conversation elsewhere.

Everyone looked over to see Squall strolling out of the cafeteria, with Rinoa and tray in hand.

Zell abruptly stood, casting his gaze towards the brunette couple. "Squall wanted me to go see him sometime today." Zell explained, before making his way towards Squall.

Selphie blinked owlishly, as she watched Zell walk away. "Why is he off in such a hurry?" Selphie peeped confusedly.

"Oh Sefie, what am I to do with you?" Irvine sighed theatrically, as he made a grand production about shaking his head.

"What?" Selphie demanded, oblivious to the events that have just taken place.

"It's nothing to worry about guys, I've already talked to Zell and though he seemed rather hesitant he told me that he remembers nothing in the past three years." Quistis informed in a hushed voice, leaning over the table.

"Ohh…" Selphie nodded her hair bouncing as if she stumbled upon some revelation.

"Do you really think that's the case, or is there something he is hiding?" Irvine questioned concernedly.

"That's the thing, I'm not sure. I try to read him, but he just looks so…lost, I can't tell if what he says is the truth or not." Quistis halted and with a faraway look in her eyes as she seemed to contemplate disjointed thoughts. "He just doesn't seem the same, something very wrong has happened to him, and I just think he needs some time." Quistis finished with a nod.

"Yeah, he most certainly doesn't seem like the same over enthusiastic Zell we used to know." Irvine mentioned, before removing his hat off its accustomed perch and placing it on the table. "Hey Quisty, I'm not sure if Zell's old room is available and if he wants I have a double dorm, so he can room with me. Irvine offered kindly.

"Oh I didn't think of that." Quistis pondered for a moment, staring off to a point beyond the present. "Yeah that would be an excellent idea, thank you Irvine." Quistis placed her hand on Irvine's and gave it a tender squeeze.

"Yeah, that will be awesome, because Quistis and I are roommates, so it is only natural that you and Zell be roommates!" Selphie exclaimed animatedly, bouncing in her seat.

Irvine and Quistis couldn't help but smile at the tiny brunette.

"Well I should probably go with him to see Squall, don't you think?" Quistis asked as she excused herself from the table.

"Alright, well we'll see you later okay Quisty?" Selphie squealed, waving Quistis goodbye.

Quistis brought up her tray and made her way towards Squall's office.

"I knew I never should have stayed last night, I should leave now before anything happens." Zell muttered under his breath, as he unconsciously winded his way towards Squall's office.

Staring at the tile skinned floor, watching his asphalt eating steps, Zell contemplated on his next course of action. Zell snapped out of his trance as he felt a presence near him, but it was too late.

Zell had collided with another much taller blonde. Zell stumbled backwards as papers fell to the floor.

Before Zell could regain his balance he was thrust against the splintered concrete wall, hands gripping his shirt.

"What the hell, chickenwuss?!? You got a death wish?!" Seifer hissed gritting his teeth.

Zell kept his gaze down, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Aww…what's a matter chickenwuss, all these years away make you soft?" Seifer taunted trying to make the younger blonde livid.

Zell pulled away from Seifer's grasp and began walking away.

"Where do you think you're going chickenwuss?!" Seifer bristled as he reached out to grab Zell's shoulder.

Zell could feel that never ending crushing presence within start tearing its way _back_ to the surface. The aura of its power squeezed into his very pores, squirming and expanding until he was occupied with its presence. Pain ruptured into his veins and he was powerless before the demon which consumed him

Ice as sizzling as electricity spilled against his skin and poured into his veins. Blinding splotches of frost exploded against his eyes, clouding them in an eerie crimson hue as it dripped into his conscience. Internally he was contracting as an aching presence manifested itself. Something gelatinous spread into his pores and clogged at his organs. He was shifting and decaying into this bitter misery, yet he was giving way to something…something else.

Just as Seifer's hand was about to grab Zell's shoulder, Zell whipped around and snaked his arm around the older boy's and placed it in a constricting arm bar, while his right hand flew out and caught Seifer's neck.

A twisted cry raced from Seifer's mouth, as Zell's grip only got tighter. Slowly Seifer could feel himself being lifted up until he was standing shakily on his tiptoes. Seifer grabbed the hand already occupying his neck and desperately tried to pry it away.

Seifer looked down in fear as Zell's eyes were cold hardened chips of bone, glinting and dead. Seifer had never seen anything that disturbing and frightening before.

Zell had no expression on his face, not one of hate, angry or even pleasure; it was blank like some automaton doing as it was told.

Zell cocked his head to the side as he watched almost amused at Seifer's anguish.

"Ze…Zell what the hell are…you doing?!?" Seifer choked out, barely able to breathe, frantically clawing at the hand curled around his neck.

Zell's grip loosened just slightly, as he furrowed his brow, wondering why Seifer didn't understand what he was doing. He was confused that Seifer didn't comprehend such a simple thing as death. Zell wanted Seifer dead and he has the ability to do it, was that so strange?

"ZELL!!!" Quistis cried running up to Zell.

Zell whipped his lifeless gaze towards the frantic blonde, causing her to stop dead in her tracks, as an eerie chill suffocated her body. For the second time that morning she was staring into eyes that could only belong to the dead, boundless pools of nothingness, that held no emotion, just swam with a cold emptiness.

Zell shook his head, clouded eyes giving way to the emerging radiant sapphire pools beneath. A cold emptiness released its hold, allowing the weaker presence of a lost young boy to take over…for now.

Slowly Zell released his grip on Seifer. The slightly strangled blonde collapsed to the ground rubbing his throat, struggling to take deep raspy breathes. Zell blinked hard and his eyes focused to the present once more.

"I'm sorry." Zell mumbled before continuing on his way to see Squall.

Quistis ran to catch up to Zell and grabbed his arm, turning him to face her.

"Zell are you ok?" Quistis asked shakily, fear evident in her eyes, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"I'm fine." Zell replied indifferently, as though nothing had happened.

"I like your style chickenwuss; finally you can back up that big mouth of yours." Seifer coughed with a hint of amusement, before brushing him off and walking away.

Quistis was in shock, not only from Seifer actually commending Zell on his horrible actions, but also because, that was the _first_ time in existence that Zell had actually been able to stand up to Seifer in a fight. But Quistis also had another frightening revelation; Zell had become someone…something…else, but what and why?

Zell started to turn around, but his actions were cancelled by the hand holding him back.

"Zell, what is going on with you?" Quistis demanded harshly.

Zell's gaze lifted to meet hers. He saw the clear shining liquid droplets that stung her eyes. "Quistis I…I don't know…" Zell whispered dejectedly, wishing he was never brought into existence.

Small tears crept down Quistis' cheeks as an overwhelming fear crawled inside her stomach.

Quistis lowered her head and whipped the tears dancing down her cheek. "Is this…is this how it is going to be from now on, Zell?" She whispered, more to herself than Zell.

"Quistis…I'm sorry…I never should have come back…Just my being here puts you and countless others in danger…I…I don't want to see you in pain." Zell spoke softly, trying to put his new, yet old feelings into words. "I will go talk to Squall and then I will be leaving."

Quistis gasped slightly and looked up at Zell. "But Zell…I'm in pain when…" She halted, only for a brief moment as her words fought to get over the lump in her throat. "When I'm without you…"

Zell saw Quistis' soft sapphire eyes pleading with him, begging him to stay with her and be the man she once loved, but…Zell is no longer a man…

For the first time, Zell didn't have to think about what he was going to do next; his body unconsciously reacted to the moment. Just as his arms opened Quistis was already in his warm embrace, pressing her face into his strong, yet tender chest, as her hands clung to his shirt desperately.

Zell's arms fell around the small female and he could feel her warm body heat sift through his clothing and penetrate his skin. Small tears bled through his shirt and moistened the skin beneath. Gently Zell rubbed her back as he rested his head next to hers.

"Quistis…please, don't make…" Zell's words were shortened by the strange sensation of another, approaching from behind.

"Zell, just the person I was looking for." Squall intervened, while advancing the blonde couple, accompanied by Rinoa.

"Hey guys." Rinoa called cheerfully, as she walked hand in hand with her male counterpart.

Quistis immediately dried her eyes and put on her best mask to try and cover up her tears. "Hey you two." Quistis called back, feigning excitement.

"Zell may I please talk to you for a minute, maybe in my office?" Squall offered politely.

"Ok." Zell replied shortly, as he started to walk towards Squall, he could feel Quistis hesitant to let go, but never the less, she released her tiny grasp on his shirt.

Zell made his way towards Squall, leaving Quistis by herself.

Quistis had a slightly hurt look on her face, but covered it up once Rinoa strolled up beside her and linked arms with her.

"So Quisty, I guess that leaves me and you to go have some fun." Rinoa chimed happily and led Quistis back the way she came.

Zell followed Squall to the second floor where his office resided. Zell watched Squall closely, his powerful strides, his aristocratic features, Zell studied the brunette very closely, watching, wondering how strong Squall truly was, hoping he was…strong enough…

Zell wondered if Squall knew _who_ and _what_ he truly was, even if he didn't fight him then, would their battle would be inevitable. Squall, the commander of the SeeD's, the one who aided in the defeat of Ultimecia, could it be, that it is only a matter of time before he would have to…kill Zell?

The silence that dominated most of their walk, held constant until they came to Squall's office.

"Here we are." Squall informed and stepped through the threshold of his door, with Zell following suit. "Have a seat." Squall pointed to the chair across from his desk.

Zell took his place in the directed seat and waited for what Squall had to say.

"Zell I take it you know why I called you here." Squall spoke in a calm tone as he sat down across from the young blonde.

He waited slightly for a reply, but it was evident that, at the moment, Zell wasn't going to respond so he continued, "You have been missing for a little more than three years and despite the countless search parties, we have been unable to find any trace of your existence." Squall ceased, as he studied Zell's actions carefully resting his arms on the accompanying table.

"Then you show up to Garden with Quistis lying in your arms unconscious and injured." Squall stopped once more to watch Zell, his face stern and solemn.

Zell sat in his chair, not hunched over, not leaning back, he sat perfectly straight, never taking his gaze off the table in front of him. He never flinched, nor did he move when Squall stopped, he sat perfectly still, his gaze fixated on the tattered corner of the cherry oak desk.

"So Zell if you could, I would like to here what happened to Quistis and where you have been for the past three years." Squall asked patiently in a serene voice.

Squall waited quietly as the silence between them grew. Finally Zell spoke up, "I…I don't remember what has happened the past three years." His voice was flat, with no evident emotion held within it.

Squall waited, allowing Zell to progress on. "I believe I was brainwashed or under some breed of mind control, but once I found Quistis in the Shumi Village, I regained consciousness once more." Zell finished, his gaze never leaving the protection of the floor.

"Why were you in the Shumi Village?" Squall questioned, somewhat suspicious.

Zell paused for a second. "I'm…not sure." Zell concluded hesitantly.

Squall noticed the slight hesitation on Zell's part and took that into account. "Well do you know what happened to Quistis?" Squall inquired coolly.

"All I recall was Quistis collapsed on the ground, unconscious." Zell swallowed thickly.

Squall took a few brief moments considering all the information, or lack there of, he had just acquired. He watched Zell, his eyes scrutinizing him mercilessly. He sensed something was amiss, but despite his gut feeling, he knew he would have to tread carefully from now on. This wasn't the same Zell he knew, and it was only a matter of time before he would figure out what was going on.

"Well Zell, based on the information you have just given me, it seems there are many questions that will be left unanswered for now, but in due time we will both figure out what has happened to you. For the time being I would like it if you would take a few visits to the infirmary for a few checkups and a couple of cat-scans, to see if there has been any tumors or hemorrhaging in your brain from what you believe to be some form of mind control." Squall determined, not waiting for a reply. "I would also appreciate it if you would room with Irvine, I know he doesn't have a roommate yet and since you two know each other quite well and with everything that has happened recently I figure the transition will go smoothly…Oh and one more thing, for the next few weeks, I don't think it is such a good idea that you be alone…you know in case you suffer from any side effects, or somehow trigger yourself into another "spell." So during the day you will accompany Quistis to all her classes, because most of the time Irvine will be unavailable due to missions, and then when he returns you can room with him." Squall finished briskly.

"Well I…" Zell started, but Squall wasn't about to here any protests and started making his way to the door.

"Don't worry about it…" Squall turned around and shot a cold, hard stare at Zell, making him flinched ever so slightly. "_Make sure_, that nothing happens to Quistis, or anyone for that matter Zell. You know my role as Commander, so should I need to act, I _wont_ hesitate." Squall informed, his voice cold, leaking with a deathly seriousness.

Squall exited the room, leaving Death's verbal reincarnate to linger behind, suffocating Zell's mind.

Zell sat motionless in his chair. He saw Squall's eyes, glinting with a chilly malice. Those dark eyes bore deep within Zell's soul, sending unnerving shivers slithering up his spine.

'_I know you wont, Squall, but it's not you I'm afraid of…It's me…' _His mind and soul ached as the realization of what could…no what _will_ happen if he stays there.

But maybe…

**A/N:** Well next chapters up, I hope this one is long enough, for the wait. Q-n-P, as always I have to give props to a god among men! You are the best, and without your support, I highly doubt this story would have progressed this far and for that I thank you! Also if anyone out there is still reading this besides the loyal Q-n-P, please for god sakes, send me one lousy review, I like to here what you have to say. Thanks!! Later…

**_A King and his Knight part VI:_** The King stands in slight trepidation as he gazes down tearfully at the injured young Prince. "Why, why did you do that?! You…you have so much to live for, I am just some old fool!" The King kneels beside his brave friend, gazing at the wound sustained by an arrow to the chest. Though it was only a flesh wound and in a few days the brave warrior would barely have a scar to show for it, but still, just the fact that the Prince took such an attack for his friend, made Zell373 realize how loyal and trustworthy Prince Q-n-P truly was. "I…I thank you from the bottom of my heart, to engage in such an act, shows your true character. I am proud to have one such as you by my side." The King watched in amazement as the young warrior struggled to get up and continue the battle. "Relax my dear friend, the battle is finished, it is time to rest." The King hoists the young Prince up onto the awaiting horse and whisks him back to wear he could receive medical treatment.

**A/N II:** Hey Q-n-P I really appreciate all your help and reviews and I have started reading your story, FREAKIN' AWESOME!! I should be kneeling before you!!


	11. A Child's Decision

_**Shadow of the Sun... **_

**Ch.11: _A Child's Decision..._**

Zell sighed hard, a scowl pressing against his face. "He doesn't understand…none of them understand…" Zell seethed quietly. "What am I supposed to do? "

"Maybe…just maybe I could stay if only, only for a little while…" His whispered words dripped with a silent dejection as they lingered in the stale room air.

"No…I…I'm just being selfish." Zell breathed, abruptly crushing his small hopes. "How can I rationally believe I can be like them…be normal…I can't, no I won't. This fabricated little dream of mine will only end in…" Zell trailed off, once again being consumed by his own thoughts.

"My living is also selfish…Even if I leave…there isn't a place far enough for me to go. No matter where I travel to, the lives of everyone will still be in danger." Zell sighed in frustration.

"If I go, I will hurt the one who used to mean the most to me, but if I stay…eventually I will hurt so many…more." Zell's right fist clenched as desperation raced from his heart and streamed through his body.

He shook his head, as azure eyes blinked hard, snapping the young blonde out of his little reverie. Zell rose from the cheery oak chair he resided in and made his way to the door. He figured he would be greeted by yet another blonde, who would be waiting for him on the other side, but much to his surprise the female blonde was nowhere to be seen.

Zell let out a small sigh of relief. Honestly he wasn't sure of what he should do, and being with Quistis only clouded his mind's rationale. She caused certain feelings within his soul that he was sure have been obliterated by the demon living inside him. Though the feelings still felt slightly new, they echoed a long lost love between him and Quistis.

Zell unconsciously winded his way down the halls and back to Balamb's main hall. He strolled forward, his eyes seemingly cast ahead, yet lost in his own memories. Returning to the present Zell already made his way outside, to the Garden's front gate.

Zell gazed up into the midday sky, as dark portentous clouds shifted in the distance, thriving with a testimony of an impending storm. Back at the orphanage Zell hated to see the heavens up above so dark.

Zell resumed his stroll towards the plains, while behind lucid eyes; there were visions reminiscent of the world so long ago.

The rain was a screeching torrent, banging upon the windowpanes and wailing against the stone walls. Another crack of thunder and lightening sliced through the blackened sky, twisting with the yells and shouts of children. Booming thunder cackled in the distance, causing the aged windowpanes to rattle with fear.

The ear piercing wail of a small child crashed angrily through the hollow walls of the small orphanage.

Panic erupted in the slender female as she raced to the origin of the scream. Forcefully she burst through the wooden barrier, searching frantically for the crisis.

"What?!? What's the matter??" Her voice was shaky as fear and panic restricted her throat.

"Matrwon, I'm scawred!!!" Replied the small blonde peaking out from underneath his covers.

"It's nothin' Matron, crybaby Zell is just being…" He thought for a moment, "well just being a big crybaby!" Proclaimed the other, slightly older and taller blonde boy standing atop his bed, pointing to his frightened blonde roommate.

"I am not!" Screamed Zell pulling the covers back over his head.

Edea surveyed the scene, Squall was of course in Ellone's bed, while Irvine and Selphie took shelter under the pillows and blankets of her bed, while Quistis and Seifer were both standing on top of their beds, busy informing everyone that there wasn't anything to fear.

"We're inside," she announced, her hands on her hips. "Nothing can happen in here! It's only a silly storm. Stop acting like children." Quistis spoke with a tone of maturation.

"But it's so scaaaaarrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy," came the high pitched squeal of Selphie's little voice from beneath her blankets.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Think of it as….think of it as a cold, and the storm is just a way for the sky to get rid of its cold." Edea explained her analogy of the ominous scenery outside.

"A cold?" Zell chirped hesitantly.

"That's right, and the thunder you hear is just a loud sneeze." Edea soothed happily.

"A really _**loud **_sneeze huh Matron?" Selphie quipped, from the sanctity of her covers.

"That's right." Edea replied with a nod as she peered underneath the comforter to see bright eyes gaze back at her. "Come on, time for bed."

The two small children wiggled out from underneath their covers as Edea tucked them tenderly, but not before tickling them for a few seconds. Inwardly she smiled at their tiny squeals.

She then began to make her way over to Zell's bed. "Zelly dear, it's time for bed." She called softly.

"Matrwon, does that mean the wain is weally boogers?" Zell questioned playfully.

"That's right, and if you don't want to get sick, you won't go out in the rain…right?" She raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing the young boy.

The child placed a hand on his chin and thought carefully. Long slender fingers poked at the soft flesh that padded his belly. Giggles of laughter once again filled the air.

"Quistis, Seifer, you two, into bed." She called to the last two blondes.

Both children obediently slid under their covers. Edea approached each of them as she tucked them in before kissing their foreheads.

Finally she finished the routine by walking over to Squall and Ellone. "Alright you two, sweet dreams." She pulled the fluffy pale comforters tightly around them and then pressed warm and juicy, thick crimson lips to each of the foreheads, before leaving.

Even with Zell thinking the storm is just the sky having a cold, it didn't make it any less frightening…or at least not to him. Another flash of lighting accompanied by the deafening rumble of thunder, Zell couldn't help but shriek slightly and immediately rip the covers back over his head.

He could feel his heartbeat echo throughout his body, as his breathes were short and raspy. Underneath his covers felt like an inferno, yet he was shivering uncontrollably.

Another crack of thunder twisted into the room, causing Zell to practically jump out of his skin. He couldn't take it anymore, if he didn't do something quick, he thought he was going to die from fear.

Fluffy, pointed blonde hair stealthily crept from beyond the concealment of the comforter as frightened sapphire eyes soon followed. Panicked eyes swept across the room, and then made their way to the window. Zell cringed as the sky lit up with a blinding light.

That's when he made his move. He ripped the covers off him as quickly as possible. Lightly padded feet scampered across the room, only to come to a halt half way to the door. He stopped at the second to last bed and tugged sheepishly on the covers.

A groan of grogginess leaked from atop the bed. Zell tugged just a little bit harder in hopes of waking the slumbering child. He heard a rustle of the covers and finally was face to face with another blonde.

The tiny female rubbed her eyes with her fists, allowing them to adapt to the smothering darkness. Moments pass before she realizes that she is gazing into wide sapphire eyes that shone with unshed tears.

Zell stood before the newly awakened young blonde, slightly biting on his lower lip to keep it from quivering, as his toe sheepishly poked at the wooden floor beneath him.

Quistis pulls back the covers allowing the small boy access to the sanctity of her bed. Zell shivered as the cold covers brushed his bare arms. He carefully scooted over to Quistis and put his body against her, soaking up her warmth.

Quistis smiled and wrapped the snuggling blonde up in her tiny arms.

The loud crash of thunder brought the past to an end, allowing the present to regain control once more. "I was such a child back then…" Zell reminisced of days past, a small smile playing on his lips.

In the past three years darkness was all Zell knew. Each of his missions took place in the dead of night, shadows were his only allies. His gaze returned to the sinister sky above.

"It is sick…it festers with a disease, but unlike me, it can ride itself of its pain…" Zell scowled silently, cursing his own existence.

Zell finally came to a halt at the tree line that separated the Garden from much of the outside world. Rain finally broke the cumulus barrier and crashed down to the earth so far below.

Zell felt the soft rain caress his body, desperately wishing it could wash away his sins. The sound of heavy, yet panicked breathing caught his hearing…something was approaching from behind.

His fists instinctively tightened, but something was wrong…the feeling wasn't right. Zell's fingers were curled up, yet they were pressing against wet, cold skin. He forgot to retrieve his gloves from the night stand that resided next to the infirmary bed.

Zell whipped around only to see a frantic and soggy Quistis, breathing hard and swallow. Even through the rain he could tell that crystalline tears pressed hard against her soft sapphire eyes.

"Are you…are you going to…leave?" Quistis asked shakily, averting her worried eyes.

Zell could feel his heart ache. A lump took residence in his throat, as he bore witness to the pain he was once again causing. "Quistis…I…"

"Ze…Zell are you…are you leaving me…again…" She asked silently, her last word almost inaudible.

Zell stood in hurt as he saw Quistis biting on her lower lip, with her tearful gaze fixated on the ground. Warm tears now mixed with the cool rain that streamed down her face.

"I…I don't want to hurt you." Zell swallowed thickly, as his own emotions welled up inside. "I can't bear to…to put you in danger…" Zell's words were soft, though his tone was hard. He turned away, unable to see Quistis' heart being ripped from her chest.

A warm compression enveloped his body from behind, as small hands wrapped around his waist, just as they did..._when he was young_.

"Zell you'll be hurting me…if you go…" Quistis sobbed gently into his back.

Zell wanted to move, wanted to break away and keep walking and never look back, but those tiny hands that were clasped around him with such desperation held him there. Slowly his hands rose, almost of their own accord and rested upon the ones that already occupied his chest.

He lowered his head, feeling Quistis press up against him even more so. The moment was too surreal, an angel that should reside in the heavens and one who should be cast to hell, trapped in the middle, trapped on earth, to forever stay.

"Quistis…I love you…"

**A/N: **Wow I am seriously sorry that this took me so long to post, but with finals and the holidays, damn I had not time!! It sucked!! But at least finals are over and I have some free time...YEA!!! I just hope people are still out there and who read this. but remember please review!!! Q-n-P I totally appreciate all your support, you're the best!

**A King and His Knight part VII:** "My liege, we must go!" Zell373 glances up at the soldier ripping him onto his horse. "NO!!! We can't just leave him out there!!!" The King screams reaching out towards his friend as tears willingly spill from his eyes. The soldier snaps the horse's reigns and takes off. "Prince Q-n-P!!! I swear I'll come back for you!!! Q-N-P!!!!" The King watches in trepidation as his only true friend willingly is risking his life for him. Zell373 gazes back once more as Q-n-P spits out the reaming blood in his mouth and charges the onslaught of warriors...**Fearlessly**. "Q-n-P, my Prince, my friend...what have I done?"

**A/N II: ** Q-n-P you are most certainly the freakin' man!!! I hope you are still willingly to see this thing to the end. I appreciate all your reviews and support more than you'll ever know. It's nice to know that there is someone out there I can count on. I owe you one! Later...


	12. A Tearful Commitment

_**Shadow of the Sun... **_

**Ch.12:**_** A Tearful Commitment...**_

Zell's words, though quiet and shaky, seemed to reverberate inside Quistis' chest, slowly seeping into her lungs and gently taking her breath away. The young blonde couldn't find the air to breathe let alone speak, but even if she had, what would she say?

The rain steadily streamed down, glazing not only the earth, but all things that resided on it. Quistis began to shudder as Zell's warm words became soggy and soon fell with the never ending torrent of rain only to seep into the soil.

Zell's eyes immediately grew wide, after his words carelessly spilled forth from their pink plush, skin barriers. "_Dammit, what am I doing?!? What have I done?! Why did I even say those things? Am I even truly capable of feeling such a thing as love anymore?"_

Inwardly Zell contemplated the results of his rash actions, but in the end the damage was done. Whether he felt that way about the lonely blonde or not, he didn't have the power to crush her heart…at least not face to face.

"Quistis, is my staying here truly worth putting your life in danger?" Zell questioned solemnly.

Quistis inhaled her first breath after what seemed like an eternity. "No…" She paused for a slight moment as her words crawled over the lump in her throat.

Zell was taken back; he didn't know what to say. A wave of stunning relief washed over him, but what was this small stinging pain that held his chest captive?

A small smile tried desperately to tug at the corner of Zell's lips, but such an action was too foreign for him. "I…understand you…" Zell's words were cut-off.

"No Zell, It's worth making my life whole once more." Quistis replied sincerely, a large grin evaporating the collapsing rain.

Zell broke the tender grasp around his waist as he turned to face the quivering blonde. Quistis jumped slightly, as Zell's abrupt actions startled her momentarily.

"Quistis, I'm not sure if this is for the best, but if you need me...If you need me by your side, then…I'll stay." Zell spoke softly, his sapphire eyes, melting in hers.

Quistis lunged forward, and through her arms around Zell's neck. Inside her body was on fire, her heart was racing as emotions surge throughout her being. But her skin was cold to the touch, due to the chilling rain. She knew she should go in before she caught pneumonia, but right now she would do anything to stay in Zell's arms for just a little while longer.

Zell gently placed his hands on Quistis' shoulders and pushed her back. Quistis frowned in slight confusion wondering if maybe she was moving too fast for him, she hoped not. Zell's eyes turned back into the cold gaze that held her captivated the previous night.

Zell's harden sapphire pools bore deep within crystalline eyes, "If this is to work, I must tell you…everything." Zell's tone ached with a long concealed dark hurt, one that he truly did not want to share.

Just as Zell was about to open his mouth and pour out his soul, for the first time in years, he frowned upon seeing the awkward face of the female blonde.

Small azure eyes crossed as they focused on Zell's forehead. Quistis couldn't help but smirk and giggle softly. Zell's usual fluffy blonde hair was matted down so much so, that it caused his forehead to look like it had an imprint of the rear-end of a chocobo.

It wasn't long before Quistis burst out laughing, hysterical at her latest revelation.

"What?" Zell asked utterly perplexed at what was so funny.

"It's…It's just your hair. It's so….umm…cute." Quistis giggled playfully.

Zell shook his head, becoming impatient with such childish antics.

Immediately Quistis stopped laughing upon noticing the grim look plastered upon Zell's face.

"_What happened to Zell when he was gone? He is completely changed. I've never seen anyone as serious as he is…except Squall. I hope I didn't make him mad." _Quistis' expression quickly deterred from playful to sorry.

"I'm sorry…" Quistis chirped.

Zell's gaze softened as he heard the quiet fear hanging onto her words. He was the one who should be sorry not her.

"Quistis…" His words halted as a female voice cut him off.

"Zell, may we go in, you know, before you continue with what you had to say earlier? It's raining, and I'm…I'm cold." She asked biting her bottom lip.

Zell looked up as if noticing the rain for the first time, "Yeah, sorry."

Quistis looked up astounded. Did he just say sorry to her? She chose to ignore it, knowing that her Zell is in there somewhere, it was just going to take some time and now that she found him, time is something they have plenty of.

They made their way back into Garden, winding through the halls and eventually to Quistis' dorm room.

Quistis slid her card key into the door, resulting in it to slide open. "Oh I forgot, Irvine said you could room with him in room 373. He has a double suite, but no roommate." Quistis informed as she made her way through the threshold of her door.

Zell absentmindedly followed only to have Quistis turn around with a sly smile. "Hey, are you planning to put on some of my clothes, or do you just want to see me naked?" Quistis teased slightly, pla cing her hands on her hips. Just as she said it though, she soon regretting her newfound playful nature, not knowing how Zell would react.

It took a moment for Zell to process the information and soon his eyes grew wide in shock. "SSSorry." He mumbled quickly and made a hasty exit, the door sliding shut behind him.

Quistis fell back, leaning against the metallic barrier that now separated her from the outside world.

"Same old Zell..." She mused joyfully.

A slight pink flush started creeping up her cheeks at the thought of Zell being in her room…alone, his hungry eyes casting their gaze over her vulnerable figure. She shook her head, deciding to save those thoughts for another time. She strode into her bathroom, that same sly smile still playing with the corners of her lips.

**A/N:** Well another chapter down! Sorry this one took me so long to post, but this semester sucks!! I am taking 18 credits and 2 online courses, plus working during the week!! Not a good combo, let me tell you. Honestly I'm not sure when the next time I will be able to post will be because time is a luxery I don't have anymore. But don't worry I promise this story will be finsihed soon!! I am hoping in the next two months everything will be finally done, but it may take longer. I just really hope there will be people still reading by then!! Thank you all for all your support and remember keep reviewing...PLEASE!

**The King and His Prince Part VIII: **A massive crowed of peasants and nobles alike all stand in attention, patiently waiting for the words of their king. "It's true...The battle has been swung in our favor." The King thrusts his hand up gloriously into the air, signally imminent victory. "Thank the gods above." Cried a young peasant boy. "SILENCE!!" The King's voice roared throughout the crowed casting an immediate hush. "What did you say, small lad?" The King questioned calmly. The child looked utterly petrified, staring at his lord. "It's ok...go ahead" The King urged soothingly. "I...I said thank the gods above, my lord." The King looked up to the heavens shaking his head, "Not this time...Here me now, not a god, but a god amoung men is making this victory possible. One man, is leading our troops to sure victory. When he returns, it will be my pleasure to step down...and he not I will be your new king." The King smiled softly as crystalline tears stung his eyes. An uproar began to rage throughout the masses. "Hush...please. This is the way it must be, age has quickly caught up to me, and your new king will lead you glorious people to a life of peace and prosperity." Even with his consoling words, still murmers of doubt leaked throughout the crowd. "Dammit!! Don't you understand, that one man has taken all your burdens and hopes and hoisted them onto his back!! He is fighting for each and every one of you!!! I will have no protests, i am still your king and therfore my words are absolute! So it shall be!" The King removed his crown from atop his head and gently set it on the potium. His mind racing and his heart hoping, " _Please young prince..you must make it back...If not for me, then for these people..." _Once again he threw a jubilant fist high into the air, "All hail Kind Q-n-P!! All hail King Q-n-P"The King's chant roared throughout the streets and soon it was contagious and the entire kingdom echoed his words. "My dear Q-n-P this is all for you...please return home..."

**A/N II:** Well Q-n-P I hope you my number one fan are still reading this story. As I said before I'm sorry this is taking so long, but this semester is rough. I appreciate all your support and owe a huge portion of this story to your encouragements. Thank you, my friend.


End file.
